Safety Shattered
by Flamingteen
Summary: *FINISHED* Shelby gets bad news about her mother and learns that her and her sisters' lives are going to change drasticaly. Horizon may not be in the future for Shelby anymore.
1. Bad News

Safety Shattered  
  
Flamingteen  
  
Chapter 1: Bad News  
  
Summary: Shelby gets bad news about her mother and learns that her and her sisters lives are going to change drasticaly. Horizon may not be in the future for Shelby anymore.  
  
*****  
  
All of the Cliffhangers were sitting in the lodge waiting on Peter and Sophie to arrive for group. Suddenly the door burst open and in walked Peter with a HUGE smile on his face.  
  
"Well look who's added to their bag of sunshine." Shelby remarked, sarcasticaly.  
  
"Yes, your right Shelby I just got off the phone with Sophie, who went for a physical today and got some miraculous news!" Peter answered in a giddy voice.  
  
"Ohhh thats great, Peter. What did she say?" Juliette said excited for Peter.  
  
"Well.... it may come as a shock to some of you..." He started eyeing Shelby and Daisy. "... but Sophie learned that she is by some miracle... pregnant!" Peter blurted out.  
  
"Oh, thats cool man. Do they know if its a boy or a girl yet?" Auggie asked.  
  
"Yes. She has been bearing child for about 4 months and we didn't know it yet. They said it would be a boy. And since today is special, we are gonna have a special group! The topic is baby names.  
  
"Well, Peter if it were for any other dude I wouldn't go along with this but since your my friend and counceler I will." Scott said.  
  
"Me too." Shelby agreed with Scott.  
  
"Ok well I'm gonna go around the circle and ask each of you, your favorite names. I'll start with Scott."  
  
"Well I have always liked the name Shelby." He said looking at Shelby. "But I will say Madison. I like that name. It can be a boys or a girls name. If the doctors are wrong about the gender you can still use it." Scott said.  
  
"Very good Scott. Shelby?"  
  
"Well.... since were are trying to make each other blush I say Scott." She smiled at Scott and he blushed. "SUCESS. Anyway, I think that Dale is a good name. It's like my best friends brothers name was." She said trailing off into her thoughts. She had had a realy good friend on the streets until she had to go OD on herself. 'Damn you, Patty' Shelby thought.  
  
"Ok, Juliette?"  
  
"Um... I like the name Jacob or Benjamin Either are good!" She said in her usual perky tone.  
  
"I like those too, Jules" Auggie said.  
  
"I'd go for Jason, or maybe Jeffery. I have alwase liked the name Xavier. It was the name of my only friend at home. He was a awsome guy alwase rocking and stuff. Last I heard he was at JuV for some theft issue." Daisy said remembering.  
  
"Those are cool, Daisy." Peter said.  
  
"I like Jorge or Juan... but those are Mexican names you'd probaly want some names like Jamie and Matthew." Auggie said.  
  
"I actualy do like Matthew, Auggie! Thanks" Peter said.  
  
"No problemo, muchacho" Auggie said and smiled.  
  
All of a sudden Peter and the Cliffhangers heard a phone ringing from Peters office.  
  
"Oh, sorry guys that might be Sophie. She's had the weirdest cravings for food lately." He said then ran off to his office.  
  
"So who wants to bet what kind of food Sophie wants?" Scott joked.  
  
"I call Ice Cream!" Shelby exclaimed.  
  
"I call ketchup. My mom said that when she was pregnant with me that she had cravings for ketchup." Auggie said.  
  
"Jellybeans. My dad told me that he had to go out for Jelly beans almost everynight cause my mom would crave them to the point were she couldn't sleep, when she was pregnant with Shannon." Kat said. Then she thought about Shannon. 'How I miss her. But its not my fault' She mentaly reasured herself.  
  
Just as Ezra was about to Comment Peter came rushing through the door with an EXTREAME look of sadness and confusion.  
  
"Wow, Peter. Did she want you to buy the world? It can't be that bad." Daisy said sarcasticaly. No one had seen him this mad. When he was in a good mood he couldn't be mad. You should have seen him at his and Sophie's wedding after the MORP! Scott and a Trailblazer got into a BIG fight when the guy said something to Shelby and Peter just shrugged it off with only a slap on the hand.  
  
"Um.. Sophie did call but when I got off the phone with her someone else called. It was the police. There's been an accident. Shelby I'm sorry to say this but your mother and sister were in a deadly car accident." Peter said.  
  
"WHERE'S JESS! IS SHE OKAY!" Shelby exclaimed, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"Jess is fine. She came out without a scratch because she was wearing her seatbelt. Your mother however, was killed in an instant."  
  
Shelby stood there letting the tears flow profusely from her eyes. She was swaying from side to side and just fell on the groud. Sweet blackness occured as she passed out.  
  
"PETER!" Scott screamed. All of the Cliffhangers helped get Shelby to the infirmary and she was layed on a bed to rest.  
  
*****  
  
2 hours later  
  
*****  
  
2 hours later Shelby woke up.  
  
"Ahh... It was all a dream!" She said as she remembered what had happened.  
  
"Hey, Shell your awake." Peter said.  
  
"Yeah, I had this awful nightmare. My mom died in a ca-" Shelby stopped and started into Peter's eyes. She met the fear and pain in them and it scared her.  
  
"It wasn't a dream was it, Peter?" Shelby simply asked.  
  
"No, I'm sorry it wasn't. But I do have some good news. Your sister is here to see you. She got here about 10 minutes ago." Suddenly as if on cue a little blonde girl came running into the room. She clinged to Shelby and started bawling her eyes out. This caused Shelby to cry too. Peter saw that they were both in pain and needed to be alone. Suddenly it struck him... he had some calls to make.  
  
*****  
  
"Are you absolutely SURE you have to do that Mrs. Reynolds. You can release them both into my custody and let them both stay here until their 18!" Peter pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr Scarbrow but It's the law and I am in no place to break it. We have to send them to the home. There's no way around it, Sorry." Mrs. Reynolds exclaimed.  
  
"Well, Shelby needs help. She has had an amazingly hard life as just a child. She has been through so much. Do you think that if I set up a scholarship fund for her that the family would let her stay?" Peter asked.  
  
"The family is rich. If they want to send Shelby or Jess to the facility then they will, no scholarship needed. I doubt they will though." The lady said. Peter sighed. He had no other options.  
  
"Okay, well, thank you for your help. Bye" Peter said the last part harsly as he slammed the phone down on the reciever. He picked it back up again and called Sophie.  
  
"Hello?" Sophie asked.  
  
"Hey, babe its me." Peter said solumly.  
  
"Whats wrong, mountain man? How did Shelby take the bad news?" She asked.  
  
"Not to well. Well actualy it was a normal reaction when she passed out but she is fine now. I called some people and they said that Shelby had no other family anywhere. Walt and her mother was it. Now we cant very well send her to Walt now can we? So she and her sister are being sent to a foster home. The foster parents are pretty well off finacialy and dont plan on sending Shelby OR Jess back to Horizon. I still haven't broken the news to her yet. I don't know how to." Peter finished. Finaly realising that he had taken like 2 breaths between his whole explaination.  
  
"Oh... I wish I could be there to help you hun, but I cant. Doctors orders. He said it was different with me and that I have to stay in bed until he can do a full check up on the baby." Sophie explained.  
  
"Well how do I tell her?" Peter asked franticaly.  
  
"The truth hun... the truth always works. I have to go now.... oh and when you get a chance.... bring me some Jelly Beans!" Sophie said.  
  
"Ok, Soph. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, mountain man." Sophie said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye" Peter hung up the phone and truged out into the lodge to break the news to Shelby and Jess.  
  
"Hey guys!" Peter said with a fake smile plastered onto his face.  
  
"Hey Peter." Shelby said quietly.  
  
"Well I have some news for you two." Peter said  
  
"Oh, Not more news!!!" Shelby exclaimed.  
  
"What is it?" Jess asked maturely.  
  
"Well I hate to tell you this but you will both be taken out of Horizon and put into a foster home." Peter said.  
  
"Will they let us come back?!?!?!" Shelby asked franticaly. She was scared and she would have admitted it if it would have helped her stay at Horizon.  
  
"Um... I doubt it hon. They are coming to pick you two up tomorrow.... so you need to say goodbye tonight." Peter said and walked away.  
  
Shelby looked at Scott who was starting at her. Both their eyes locked and Shelby pleaded for him to help her. Scott's eyes shot confusion back at Shelby and she motioned for him to go to the docks. They both scrambled outside as Jess sat there alone. She then decided that she wanted to tell some people goodbye.  
  
*****  
  
At the Docks  
  
*****  
  
"Well I'm going to get to the point. Since my mom died and I don't have any relatives I am being placed in a foster home. Both me and Jess. Peter told me that they would not be bringing me back to Horizon. If I hadn't have hurt you so bad by not saying goodbye last time I wouldn't be saying it this time cause its so hard." Shelby stated almost breaking down.  
  
Scott threw both his arms around Shelby and took her in for a hug. Scott felt her body collapse in his grasps and she started crying.  
  
"Scott I don't know why they don't just let me stay here! I realy dont want to leave without you!" Shelby said through tears. She pushed away from Scott and wiped her tears away. "I wouldn't ask this if I didn't have any doubts but do you think that a long distance relationship would work." Shelby asked pleading for the answer to be yes.  
  
Scott shook his head.  
  
"I don't know but we can sure try right. There's absolutely no harm in that!" He said as they both broke down and cryed into each others arms.  
  
*****  
  
A/n: Soooo how did you like it? Want me to continue? All I ask is for a couple reviews 


	2. Going

Safety Shattered  
  
Flamingteen  
  
Chapter 2: Goin "Home"  
  
Summary: Shelby gets bad news about her mother and learns that her and her sisters lives are going to change drasticaly. Horizon may not be in the future for Shelby anymore.  
  
*****  
  
Shelby and Scott held on to each other for what seemed like eternity. They never wanted to let go. Suddenly Jeff popped his head out of the door to the lodge.  
  
"Lights out!" He yelled.  
  
Scott gentley pushed away from the embrace and looked Shelby straight in the eyes.  
  
"I know you know that I am here if you need me. But incase you've forgotten there are 6 other Cliffhangers here that all love and care for you. If you ever and I mean EVER need any help or someone to talk to ALL of us are here. You tell that to Jess too, ya hear?" Scott said wiping away his tears.  
  
"Yeah. I'll remember that. I'll write you everyday! You know that I will." Shelby said wiping away her tears, too.  
  
"Bye. You dont have to say it back. I know its hard." Scott said.  
  
"Yes, I do or I'll never forgive myself. Bye, Scott." Their eyes locked for a while and then out of nowhere Shelby got up enough courage to walk away. Walk away from the only real love that she had ever had. Sure they would write, but it would never be the same, and they both knew it.  
  
*****  
  
Shelby's alarm clock went off at 6:00 am and she rolled over. She had dreamt about Scott all night. She then rolled off the bed and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"I hate this!" She said outloud. "Why do they make me leave when things were going so good with Scott. Things were going good with everybody." Shelby lashed out at herself looking in the mirror.  
  
Hearing all the comotion, Daisy sat up and looked at her friend. She had heard that she was leaving today and it was sad.  
  
"Heard you were leaving today. The Oh great commander told us." Daisy said.  
  
Shelby turned around and smiled at her friend.  
  
"Hey, I'll write. It's not so bad this time. Only I should have taken you up on your offer when you wanted to read your tarot cards on me. I would have at least known this was going to happen and maybe I could have stopped it." Shelby said.  
  
"Maybe. But I highly doubt you had alot of power over it. The cards aren't that precice. You would have just ignored it." Daisy said.  
  
"Yeah your right. But I have to go now. Bye" Shelby said turning her head at the last part letting tears flow from her eyes.  
  
"Bye. And I'll write back. I'll read your cards and maybe Peter will let me call you and tell you."  
  
"Ok." She simply stated and walked out of the door, duffel bag in hand.  
  
*****  
  
Jess was sitting at the pickick table when Shelby got there.  
  
"Hey." Shelby said. It startled her sister for a moment but then she turned around and smiled.  
  
"Scared?" Jess asked..  
  
"Yeah. You?" Shelby asked.  
  
"Terrifyed. I mean you've had friends to help you cope with. But I haven't had anybody." Jess said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Jess. I've just gotten too caught up in myself to realise that my sister was in pain." Shelby exclaimed hugging her sister.  
  
All of a sudden they saw a black car driving slowly up the dirt hill. Jess guessed that they didn't want to scratch the paint.  
  
The car came to a sudden halt and a man and woman stepped out. The man was large and looked very powerful, the woman looked to be in her mid 30's and she also looked very powerful.  
  
"Ahh, you must be Jessica and Shelby." The man said in a low voice.  
  
"U-Uh yeah. We are. Thats Jess and I'm Shelby"  
  
"Well we are your new parents. I am Jason and this is my wife Rachel." He said very emotionlesly. It was almost like a job for them to be taking Shelby and Jess in. They didn't like the sound of it.  
  
"I have already signed you out with Mr. Scarbrow so we must be going now. I have some very important buisness to tend to at home." Jason said.  
  
They all got into the big black car and Shelby looked out the window as they left Horizon behind in a trail of dust.  
  
*****  
  
2 hours later  
  
*****  
  
Shelby, Jess and her new parents Jason and Rachel arrived at their HUGE house about 2 hours later. Shelby noticed that they had a tennis court, swimming pool, and many other courts for sports. She and Jess both stared in awe.  
  
Once out of the car and inside the house Jess looked up at the celing and noticed a giagantic chadilear hanging from it. She tapped Shelby on the shoulder still looking at the marvelous piece and Shelby saw it too.  
  
"Wow. This should be fun." Shelby said sarcasticaly. She knew how rich people could get. She'd met a few in her life.  
  
"Come on Children. You both will share the west wing. There are some places you do NOT go!" Jason said. "One being the east wing. Rachel and I have that. Go there and you will be punished." He finished. Shelby rolled her eyes.  
  
"You cant control ME" She mumbled.  
  
"What was that young lady??"Jason asked. Knowing quite well what she said.  
  
"I SAID you will NOT controll me. All I wanted was to be at Horizon. With Scott." She said fiercley  
  
Jason came over and smacked her hard on the face. Shelby stopped mummbling and started at him. She finaly kicked into gear and scrambled up the long staircase grabbing onto her sisters hands. She found her room and slammed the door hard. She flung herself on her new bed and started crying. She cried for Scott, her sister, and most of all... herself.  
  
*****  
  
A/n: I know it was short... I am sorta out of ideas. But I will think of some. If you have any ideas please feel free to email me at flamingteen@yahoo.com and I will give you full credit to the idea. 


	3. Road Trip!

Safety Shattered  
  
Flamingteen  
  
Chapter 3: Road Trip!  
  
Summery: Shelby gets bad news about her mother and learns that her and her sisters lives are going to change drasticaly. Horizon may not be in the future for Shelby anymore.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay guys! I know that you are bummed and want to all be with Shelby but she can't be here right now... so... I just got off the phone with a nice hotel down in St. Louis where there is this baseball game going on with the Cardnials and the Indians and I booked all the Cliffhangers! We can go and see the game for a break. I know I dont usualy do-" Peter was cut off when Ezra came over and put his hand to Peter's head.  
  
"Normal... he's not running a fever or anything." Ezra said.  
  
"As I was saying I don't normaly do this but for you guys I will make an exception since you lost a frien- I mean actualy she was like a family member. And Jess was becoming one too." Peter finished.  
  
Scott's head shot up at the sound of St Louis.  
  
"Isn't that where Shelby now lives?" Scott asked. "St. Louis?"  
  
"Yeah... I haven't thought of that. Who knows. Maybe we'll give them a surprise visit." Peter said with a smirk. Everyone blurted out various things to 'yeah!' and in Scott's case 'YES YES YES YES' jumping up and rather screaming it instead of saying it.  
  
*****  
  
A knock came on the door and Shelby yelled "Come in" It was Jess and she came over to Shelby with caution. Her head was in her hands and she appeared just stressed. Realy she was crying it was her way of not showing it and she was good at it.  
  
"Hey." Jess said. Shelby recognized the voice and turned and wiped away her tears before facing her sister.  
  
"Hey." Shelby said. She looked a little embarrased.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine. I'll be fine. I've been through much worse."  
  
"Okay just checking." Jess said leaving the room. Shelby could tell that Jess was a little scared and uptight but she was fine as long as she didn't cross Jason's path. This was just her luck to get into another abusive home. She thought for a moment and came to a conclusion that it was just a disiplenary action and since she was being a bitch....  
  
Suddenly Rachel came into the room and looked at Shelby.  
  
"He gets like that." Rachel said sitting down beside Shelby. Shelby tensed up when she did that and Rachel put her hand on Shelby's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not like him. He isn't like that alot, you just have to respect him or atleast act like it and he will be nice to you." Rachel said. She got up and when she did her shirt rose a little bit. Shelby saw that Rachel had a huge bruise on her back.  
  
"Did he do that?" Shelby asked. Rachel pulled her shirt down. She simply nodded and proceeded out the door. Shelby knew then and there that she would have to protect her sister.  
  
"Uh one last thing." She blurted out. Rachel turned around. "Is what he does PURELY physical and not..um... you know?" Rachel knew exactly what she was asking.  
  
"Purely physical. Nothing else." She said and smiled. Shelby was relieved. At least she could take beatings.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay guys! Everyone into the van right now. Its a long drive and I wanna get there on time. If we get there early we'll go to Shelby's and pay them a little visit." Peter said. "If I hear that anyone is even THINKING about running then we will turn around and come STRAIGHT back to Horizon, IMEDIATELY!" He said in a stern voice.  
  
"YES SIR!" David said while saluting Peter and climbed into the van. "Onward ho, Mounties!" He yelled from inside the van. Peter held in a laugh and scolded David.  
  
"David!"  
  
"Sorry master... uh.. I mean Peter." He said smirking.  
  
"Shut up David, I wanna get there." Scott said slapping David upside the head. Peter ignored it because he felt David needed some one to shut him up. He was getting annoying.  
  
*****  
  
Shelby heard someone stomping up the stairs closer and closer to her room she tensed up and brought her feet closer to her chest. She sat there waiting for the inevetable. Suddenly Jason popped in the room.  
  
"Dinner. And DONT be late. The cook made my favorite and I have some of my 'buisness accociates' over." He said and slammed the door behind him as he left.  
  
Shelby's face showed a sign of evident relief and she got dressed for dinner. She figured it was formal since they were rich.  
  
*****  
  
Finnaly at long last the Cliffhangers, Peter, Sophie and Jeff, were all about 1 mile away from St Louis and Scott was getting agitated. He was bouncing up and down in his seat just waiting for the moment when Shelby's and his lips would lock and they would be together. He hoped she liked their surprise.  
  
Suddenly Ezra sneezed and Scott pounced on him.  
  
"Shut up Freakin!" He yelled.  
  
"GOSH! Scott what is your problem?!" Ezra exclaimed. Scott realized what he was doing and got off of him.  
  
"Sorry EZ. I dont know what I was thinking. I guess I'm too nervous and agitated. "  
  
"Gosh, meat! Maybe you should chill for a moment in the back." Auggie said pointing to the back of the van where no one was sitting. Scott nodded and slipped into the back to 'chill'  
  
*****  
  
Shelby walked into the dining room in a purple dress she found waiting for her in her closet. No one even looked up as she made her presence clear. Jason, however looked at her and nodded for the seat beside Jess. She quickly took it before a problem arose. She glanced over at Jason's 'buisness accociates' and they all looked like they were from the mafia or something. She let out a steifled laugh and everyone looked at her.  
  
"What are you lauging at, Shell?" Jason asked in an annoyed voice. Shelby lauged nervously.  
  
'What would happen if she told them? What would happen if she didn't?' She thought. About a minute passed by and Jason excused himself from the table. He grabbed Shelby's hand and drug her outside into the parlor also.  
  
"When I say answer me I MEAN IT!!" He yelled/whispered.  
  
"I-I'm Sorry. I-I was just scared." She fumbled over her words as she spoke.  
  
"Well THAT is nothing to be scared about. THIS is something to be scared about." He said slapping her across the face. He then kneed her in the stomach and Shelby doubled over in pain.  
  
"Go to you room and DONT come out for ANYTHING. I mean it. Even if the house is on fire  
  
"O-Okay" She ran up into her room and didn't come out. That is until she heard a car horn from outside.  
  
*****  
  
Scott and the rest of the Cliffhangers saw a HUGE house come into view and they gaped at it.  
  
"So guys this is where Shelby is now living." Peter said  
  
"How I wish I was her right now." David said seriously.  
  
"Me too." Ezra agreed.  
  
The van pulled up to the front of the house and blew the horn. They watched as some people in dresses and tuxs came out of the house. There were about 5 of them. Peter stepped out and the Cliffhanger's watched as he shook all of their hands and then Peter waved them out of the car.  
  
"This is Scott, Ezra, David, Juliette, and Auggie. We did have another Cliffhanger named Cole but he had to go back to the orphange he came from. It was sad." Peter said remembering.  
  
"WHEN CAN I SEE SHELBY!!" Scott blurted out.  
  
"Uh... well she has been saying some nasty things to us so we sent her to her room to cool off. She can't come out. But why dont you guys go for a swim in the pool outback?" Jason said with a fake smile plasterd on his face. Scott looked at him suspiciously for a moment then he agreed and went with the other Cliffhangers.  
  
*****  
  
Shelby couldn't believe her eyes. It was Peter, Sophie, Jeff and the Cliffhangers! She ran to the door to her room then she remembered what Jason had said. She knew that if she came out that she might not live to see another day so she obeyed much to her distaste and waited until she could come out again.  
  
*****  
  
Scott couldn't stand it anymore! He was SOOO looking forward to seeing Shelby. He saw some people going in and out of the kitchen door and he planed the right moment to stop the door from closing. (You know like you see in the movies. They wait until someone goes in or out and then puts something infront of the door to keep it open) he succeded without any prying eyes on his back and proceeded into the house. He ran up the stairs and onto the west wing. He saw a door that said. "SHELBY'S ROOM" On it so he opened the door. He wasn't prepared for what he saw.  
  
She had two bruises on her cheek and she was rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Shel?" Scott asked in horror and worry. She swung around and their eyes locked. He gazed into her eyes and only met pain, fear, and embarrasment. She looked into his eyes and found confusing, worry, and anger.  
  
"What happened Shelby?! Did someone hurt you?" Scott asked furiously.  
  
She nodded and Scott sent his fist through a wall.  
  
"Scott! Don't do that. Jason might hurt you!" Shelby blurted out before realising her mistake.  
  
"It was HIM! I'm gonna kill him." He started running out of the room when Shelby caught his hand (You all know the way they do that. Its like one is walking away and BAM! In an instant they're not!)  
  
"Scott dont! Please just go back down there and act like this never happened. I'll write you letters and call you to keep you updated. You can work on something outside of here to help me. Okay?" She reasoned.  
  
Scott realised that what she said would be a better idea. He nodded then leaned in and they kissed. It was a fairly short one compared to their previous ones but If I had gotten kissed like that I would have passed out! Anyways back to the story....  
  
"Wow, Scott" Shelby said as she pulled away gently. "You have to go now before you get caught or they notice your gone." Scott nodded and walked away never taking his eyes off her until he rounded the corner. He still looked back even though he couldn't see her anymore. He didn't watch where he was going and bumped into someone.  
  
He turned around and he saw a girl standing infront of him. He learned earlyer that it was Rachel, Shelby's adoptive mother. He fumbled with his words until he got it out.  
  
"I was looking for some water!" He said trying for it not to sound scared and nervous.  
  
"You'd better be glad you bumped into me instead of Jason. Now get outside before he sees you." Scott shook her hand and ran off down the stairs looking back everyonce in a while.  
  
*****  
  
Shelby sat on her bed until she heard a round of goodbyes from outside. She stood up and watched as the Cliffhangers, Peter, Sophie and Jeff left. Scott took a brief look up at her window and nodded to her. It was supposed to be a wave goodbye in Scott and Shelby language and she understood it. She then flopped down on her bed and soon dozed off to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
A boy about the same age as Shelby walked up the stairs with his bags and looked around the halls. He noticed Shelby's door sign and became overly curious. He twisted the door knob and when he saw the girl sleeping on the bed his mouth dropped to the floor.  
  
"SHELBY!!" He screamed. She jolted up and covered her face with her hands.  
  
"I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR!!" She slowly lowerd her hands when no body said anything and saw me. Her mouth also dropped to the floor and her eyes bulged out of her head.  
  
"COLE!!"  
  
*****  
  
A/n: This story is sorta like my other story My Adventures From Hell happened. You dont have to read that story but you might want to to get the Cole story. :)  
  
~*Flamingteen*~ 


	4. Plans

Saftey Shattered  
  
PG 13  
  
Last Time: COLE!!  
  
*****  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Shelby asked.  
  
"The question is.. what are YOU doing here?" Cole asked with a smirk. Shelby's smile faded when she noticed Cole's eyes stray to her bruised face.  
  
"Well to make a long story short, my mother died and I ended up being adopted by these.. People." She said people like a swear word but Cole ignored it.  
  
"When I had to leave Horizon about a month ago and go back to the boys home, these guys adopted me too. " Cole said. "The guy... Jason, seems sort of... mean. Is he?" Cole asked. Shelby knew that she couldn't hide it and ultimately she didn't want to.  
  
"Yeah he's VERY mean. And abusive." She said hanging her head. Cole gasped.. yet he was slightly not surprised. He just hoped that his beliefs weren't true and that she just got hurt some other way.  
  
"Well, were going to have to do something about it." He said.  
  
"Like what?" Shelby asked. She was a little suspicious about what he was going to do.  
  
"Well if you have a problem you fix it. Jason is the problem here and if we can't fix him we will get rid of him" He said, furrowing his eyebrows. "First we try to fix it. Maybe we will talk to him or maybe Rachel to get him to stop. If that doesn't work... we will have to get rid of him. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."  
  
"O-Okay" She studdered. "What first?" Cole leaned in and whispered his ingenious plan into her ear.  
  
*****  
  
Scott sat in Peter's office. Peter was giving Scott one of his lecturs about paying attention in class.  
  
"Scott? Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" He asked.  
  
"Mmmhum. I'll make sure to do my homework on time too Peter." He said absentmindedly.  
  
"SCOTT!" Peter yelled. It seemed to snap Scott out of his daze momentarily.  
  
"What? Huh. I'm awake." He asked as he jolted up straight.  
  
"What has gotten into you lately?" Peter asked. Scott shrugged.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just thinking... about someone." Scott said.  
  
"Look, Scott. I know how your feeling I-"  
  
"NO PETER! YOU DONT KNOW HOW I'M FEELING!" Scott screamed. "You have no idea how I feel. No idea what its like to promise someone you wont say anything because it could cause some harm to them." Scott said lowering his voice to almost a whisper.  
  
"This is about Shelby isn't it?" Peter said. "What makes you think that Shelby is in any kind of danger?" He finished.  
  
"I'm outta here!" Scott blurted out and busted out of the door.  
  
"There's no way I can help her it you don't tell me whats wrong!" He yelled after Scott, but there was little to no chance that he heard.  
  
*****  
  
Shelby sat in awe of what Cole said. She had just finished her letter to Scott explaining a little bit of the situation but not the getting rid of part so she wouldn't get him in trouble.  
  
"Flashback*  
  
"Were going to talk to him about it. When he doesn't listen to us were going to do something. First he has a gun cabnet in the east wing. I saw it on my way looking for my room. Once we have gotten that we..."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
She had layed back down on her bed when Cole left and thought about the plan. It was a good one but if it happened...  
  
***** 


	5. All Sorts of Trouble

Saftey Shattered  
  
Chapter 5: Trouble of all sorts  
  
All disclaimers apply.  
  
*****  
  
Cole slipped down the stairs around 3:00pm to talk to Jason who had just gotten back from a stressful buisness meeting.  
  
"Um.. Jason? Can I talk to you about something." Cole asked.  
  
Jason sighed "Yeah what do you want boy?"  
  
"Um I was wondering if you could stop hitting Shelby." Cole asked hoping he wouldn't be hit but when he looked up Jasons fist connected to his face. Cole stared icily at him for a moment.  
  
"That was not a very good action, Jason." Cole said as he smiled and ran up the stairs. He started running when he heard Jason stomping after him. He just barely made it into his bedroom and locked it. After about a half an hour Jason gave up on banging on the door and jogged back to the east wing annoyed.  
  
*****  
  
After Cole was sure that Jason was asleep about 9:00 pm he slipped out of his room and snuck into Shelbys room. She was asleep and was jerking around in bed, most likely having a nightmare. Cole jumped over to her and shook her awake.  
  
"Cole! What are you doing here?" Shelby asked surprised.  
  
"Um.. well." Cole said and pointed to his face where a bruise was forming.  
  
"Oh." Was all she could say  
  
"The problem is ready to be gotten rid of. " Cole said sounding like he was in another world.  
  
Shelby sighed but knew he was right. She got up and followed him to the east wing.  
  
"Here," He whispered. "Is where he keeps his guns. There is a .32 in there and all we need to do is... well you get the idea." He finished.  
  
"Okay," Shelby said with a hardned look on her face. "I guess we have to." Together they pryed into the cabnet and Cole saw the shining piece of metal.  
  
"Ahh.. Shelby I introduce to you.. our way out."  
  
*****  
  
2 days later  
  
*****  
  
Scott woke up to the sound of Peter yelling.  
  
"MAIL CALL!" Peter yelled.  
  
"Ughh.." All the Cliffhanger, boys moaned in unison, but Scott jerked up.  
  
"Is there anything for me?" He asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact there is." Peter explained. He held out a white envelope and Scott jerked it out of his hands. He scrambled with the back to open it when he finaly gave up and calmed down. He took a deep breath and opened it.  
  
Dear Scott,  
  
I know things have probaly been hectic with you since you visited me but dont worry. Cole is here with me and we have a plan that is gonna save us. You may not hear from me for a while because we have to... get rid of something but I want you to know that I love you and whatever happens I will see you soon. I hope.  
  
Love, Shelby  
  
Scott's eyes were wider then the mississippi river. He leaned over and felt naucious. He jumped off the bed and scrambled into the bathroom and started throwing up. He wasn't exactly sure what she ment but he had a pretty good idea.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh my god COLE! What are we gonna do!?!?!?" Shelby screamed looking at Jason on the ground with 5 bullet holes going in and out of his stomach. Cole had just shot him 5 times and Shelby was crying beyond reality.  
  
"W-We have to get outta here, Shel. There's nothing else to do." He said looking over to the closet where Rachel was tied and gagged in it. He didn't want to kill her because she was nice and didn't deserve it. Suddenly Jason went limp and blood flowed out of his wounds and mouth. He was dead.  
  
Shelby turned and ran out of the bedroom not taking her eyes off of him and as soon as he was out of sight both Cole and her jolted out of the house... never looking back.  
  
*****  
  
A/n: I know you hate short chapters but hehe I also know you hate Cliffhangers (no pun intended ofcourse) so review and you just might get your next chapter... that is if I feel the love. Or... yeah. 


	6. Identification

Saftey Shattered  
  
Chapter 6: Identification  
  
All disclaimers apply... only I own Cole or rather HGMonkey017 does.  
  
*****  
  
Cole and Shelby reached the huge garage and and idea popped into Coles head.  
  
"I know how to hotwire. 8th grade, Mr Mugrages class. We learned there." He stated plainly. Shelby got the point.  
  
"Go ahead. Our asses are already burned with 1st degree murder so no harm in a little Grand Theft Auto, is there?" Shelby said. She even managed to be sarcastic even though they were in a realy crapy situation.  
  
Cole just looked at her and sorta smiled then shook his head and opened the door. He procedded to hotwire the car. Once sucess had overcome him he motioned for Shelby to get into the drivers seat.  
  
"Hey, now this could be dangerous. I may know how to drive but if were caught without a licence... you dont wanna go there." Shelby said backing away.  
  
"If were caught PERIOD you dont wanna go there!" Cole exclaimed. Shelby sighed and got into the car. She put it into reverse and drove away.  
  
*****  
  
"SCOTT!!" Peter said banging on the door. "Scott! Are you okay?!" He asked franticaly.  
  
"Um... yeah" he yelled as he slid to the floor and roughly ran his hands through his hair like he does when he is nervous. "I-I'm fine.. don't worry. I'm just feeling a little sick." He yelled again. Peter looked at the rest of the guys.  
  
"Keep a CLOSE eye on him!" He yelled as he ran out of the dorm room to go find Roger so they could break the door down.  
  
*****  
  
Cole and Shelby had gotten down the road a good mile or two and Shelby was eager to talk to Scott. She motioned at at a local gas station and Cole rolled his eyes.  
  
"Its your fault if were caught." He said. They walked into the gas station and the Clerk gave them smiles and told them where the phone was. Shelby got to it and dialed the number SHE accociated with help. It was like her 911.  
  
*****  
  
Peter was running across campus when he heard the phone ring in his office. He thought it might be something important so he ran in and got it.  
  
"Hello?" He asked.  
  
"Hello, this is Martian Barringer and I would like to speak with Scott, please." Shelby said trying to make her voice sound like his.... unsuccesful.  
  
"No.. this isn't Mr. Barringer. Who is this?"  
  
"Um... Shelby?" She said.  
  
"GOSH! Shelby if you wanted to talk to Scott all you had to do was ask. We would have let you." Peter exclaimed.  
  
"I know I just dont want you to know where I am." She said.  
  
"We know where you are Shel- Oh.. dont tell me you've run away again!" Peter said.  
  
"Um.. Well WE HAD A GOOD REASON!" She yelled.  
  
*****  
  
The Clerk in the gas station heard the news report come on so he looked at the tv.  
  
"Local police found 41 year old Jason Murphy dead in his Rural home in St Louis this morning. His wife was tied and gagged in the closet and a young girl by the name of Jessica Merrick was found Sleeping in her room. The woman was rather calm for being tied and gagged in a closet though she explained what had happened. (the camera goes to Rachel talking to the news people)  
  
Jason and I were sleeping when my adoptive daughter and son came into the room. The boy had a gun and the girl a butcher knife. They ran over to Jason and the girl stabbed him while the boy shot him around 5 or 6 times in the stomach. (camera goes back to the news reporter)  
  
The girl is identifyed as 17 year old Shelby Merrick (Shows picture of Shelby)  
  
And the boy is known as 14 year old Cole Taylor (shows picture of Cole) "  
  
The Clerk looks back and forth from Cole to the tv screen and his eyes go wide. He silently picks up the phone and dials 911. He tells them about the situation in a whisper. Cole finaly looks up and realizes the man is narcing on them and tapps Shelby on the shoulder.  
  
*****  
  
"Wait! Shelby, what do you mean by we. You and Jess? You ran away with JESS your younger sister!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
"No.. acutaly its Cole." Shelby started. Cole tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"umm.. we have a problem, Shel." He said pointing at the clerk who was on the phone.  
  
"Peter, tell Scott I love him and that I hope to see him soon!" She exclaimed and slammed the phone down taking Cole by the hand and rushing out of the store. They got back to their car but Cole realized their mistake.  
  
"We have to ditch it!" Cole said. Shelby understood and Cole quickly hot wired the clerks car and they took off down the road.  
  
*****  
  
Peter sat the phone down. He was highly confused and Shelby hanging up on him didn't help. 'great now what am I going to do?' He thought. Suddenly Roger bursted into his office panting.  
  
"I just ran into Auggie and he said you needed my help" He said.  
  
"Yeah, lets go." Peter said getting up and forgetting all about Shelby.  
  
*****  
  
Roger and Peter ran into the dorm only to find Scott on his bed. His face was pale and he looked like he was about to pop. He was sweating profusely and his eyes were blood-shot  
  
"Scott?..." Peter walked toward him.  
  
"Go away!" Scott yelled. "Get out of my head!"  
  
"Scott its me, Peter?" Peter said and cautiously moved closer.  
  
"Peter?" Scott asked his face softening a little bit.  
  
"Yeah bud." Peter hugged Scott and Scott broke down.  
  
"I miss her so much and I dont know if she is okay!" Scott exclaimed.  
  
"Tell me why, Scott. I want to help you both!" Scott broke the hug and looked up at Peter. Tears stung his eyes as Scott told him the horrible truth of the situation. By the end Peter was crying.  
  
"I'm sorry Scott. I'll try to do something about it first think tomorrow morning!"  
  
"Thanks Peter." Scott said and whiped the tears away. Peter still didn't know about the letter that had previously made Scott sick with worry and he planned to keep it that way. Peter would find out soon enough.  
  
*****  
  
A/n: And the end of another miraculous chapter. Dont worry about this ending anytime soon like some of my other storys. I have the ending planned out. 


	7. Close Encounters

Saftey Shattered  
  
Chapter: 7: Close encounters  
  
All disclaimers apply... only I own Cole or rather HGMonkey017 does  
  
*****  
  
"Where are we gonna sleep, what are we gonna do, and what are we gonna eat!" Shelby complained. This was a first for Cole. He started at her in awe. "What?" She asked  
  
"It's just I have never heard you complain before." Cole said.  
  
"Well now you have! We have to survive and I am NOT going back to my old ways. Sorry no way in hell is that happening." she said.  
  
"What old ways of life?" Cole asked. Shelby realized that he didn't know about her previous 'job'.  
  
"Nothing.. I'm just not gonna do it okay?" She said.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Sorry to break it to you but since your 17 you can get a job... I however am only 14 and can't." Cole said. Shelby sighed.  
  
"I know." She said. Then all of a sudden they heard police sirens behind them and they paniked. "What are we gonna do, Cole?" Shelby asked.  
  
"STEP ON IT!" He screamed. Shelby slammed her foot on the gas pedal and they were now into a full blown car chase.  
  
*****  
  
Peter and Sophie had had enough of the days stresses and were heading back home when the radio news report came on.  
  
"Local police are now in a high speed car chase with the 2 teens accused of 1st degree murder. The victim 41 year old Jason Murphy." Peter's eyes widened as did Sophies. Both their hands went toward the volume knob and Peter reached it first and turned it up.  
  
"If caught the two teens could face long term Juvenille Hall sentences and the older one, Shelby Merrick could face life imprisonment." Peter jerked his head up. He put two and two together and realized it.  
  
"The younger one of only 14, Cole Taylor would only serve Juvinlle Hall sentences and Community Service. This has been Kathy Hall and we will keep you updated on the chase if you stay tuned to News 13." Sophie closed her eyes knowing there was nothing they could do about it. The only problem they now face would be telling Scott and the rest of the Cliffhangers.  
  
*****  
  
"There is no way we are getting out of this!" Cole yelled.  
  
"Yes there is!" Shelby said as she swirled the car infront of a 16 wheeler and out of the policemens sight. She then took that chance to cut off onto a small street and into an allyway. The policemen went right by the street not noticing the turn.  
  
"That was a Close encounter!" Shelby said relieved. Cole was speechless.  
  
"I-I... were dead. There is just absoulutely NO way we are gonna get out of this alive. We are just two dead teens walking around." He said shaking his head violently. Shelby rolled her eyes and put her hands on both sides of his head.  
  
"This is NOT over!" She screamed. Trying to stop his violent shaking. Cole calmed down and smiled  
  
"I guess your right. I mean if were caught were caught! Right?" Cole asked. Shelby removed her hands and looked away.  
  
"Yeah." She stated. And they soon fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
That night  
  
*****  
  
Shelby jolted up hearing some one scratching at the door. She looked out and saw a man smiling at her evily. She looked back in the back seat where Cole was sleeping peacfully. She thought that she didn't need to wake him up to get rid of this perv. She opened the door and kicked the guy where it hurts the most.  
  
He doubled over and came after Shelby in a mad frenzy.  
  
"Your gonna pay for that!" He yelled and pinned her against the brick wall. Shelby looked at the man in horror.  
  
"COLE!" She screamed. Cole silently looked out the window and when the guy turned around to see if anyone was there Cole ducked and the man didnt see him.  
  
Cole opened the door and pounced on the man and kicked him in the gut. He cried out in pain. Cole then stood up and stomped on the mans head until he stopped moving. Shelby and Cole quickly got back into the car and wired it up and sped away.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning  
  
*****  
  
"What do you mean she was in a high speed chase with the COPS!" Scott screamed.  
  
"Scott, she tryed to run from them and ultimately suceeded. They swirved in front of a 16 wheeler and just... escaped." Peter tryed to explain the best he could to the Cliffhangers.  
  
"Um.. Peter people dont just... escape. They have to have some way of doing it." Daisy said worried about her friend but now showing it.  
  
Peter sighed. "I know Daiz, I know. "  
  
*****  
  
Cole looked at Shelby sympatheticaly.  
  
"Sorry I didn't come sooner." Shelby smiled..  
  
"You didn't know. I should have woken you up sooner." She said.  
  
"Well I'm still sorry." Cole said.  
  
"Me too." She said.  
  
"Well maybe since were together we can make this a bonding trip." Cole suggested. Shelby chuckled.  
  
"You sound like Peter. 'lets all bond!'" She said in a Peter/Juliette voice. Cole laughed.  
  
"I just wanted to know why you were at Horizon in the first place." He asked seriously now. She sighed knowing she was gonna have to tell him some time.  
  
"In my files it said that I was a habitual runaway. But what it didn't say was that my step father was sorta sick and crazy/ abusive." She said. Cole understood.  
  
"Yeah I understand what your saying. " he said.  
  
"Well I spent a year on the streets. I begged for money but all that got me was a couple of dollars. I slept under the Santa Monica pier and that wasn't such a great house. I then met a girl named Patty who introduced me to the wonderful world of selling myself. Dont get me wrong she was a wonderful friend until she OD'd right in front of me. Then that took me over the edge. I searched for my father and when I finaly found him he decided he didn't know what to do with me so he sent me to Horizon. What about you" She asked.  
  
"Physicaly abusive father." He plainly stated. It was only 3 words but it explained alot.  
  
"Oh." Was all she could say.  
  
*****  
  
A/n: The end of another wonderfuly written chapter. ::Smiles:: Ah now to get the next chapter all you have to do it punch the button below.. not the abuse button but the review one. Then you write me a jolly little message and vouila youve got yourself a chapter. 


	8. Caught... but not for long

Saftey Shattered  
  
PG13  
  
All disclaimers and claimers from previous chapters apply. I wouldn't advise suing me because i dont have a penny to my name. In fact neither do my parents so... I OWN IT ALL I AM THE KING OF THE WORLD AND YOU CANT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT *cough* Just kidding.....  
  
A/n: I owe LOTS OF LOTS OF LOTS of credit to HGMonkey017 for this chapter along with quite a few others. So go read his story.. or... or.. ill bite your head off. I mean it i will... *tries to shove head through moniter to bite a snickering yous head off. However, it doesn't work* GRRRR.....just kidding my very few loyal fans dont wanna loose you and I just want you to know that the end of this story is all planned out and is gonna blow your mind away *Snickers at a fuming Cole who is mad I wont tell him*  
  
*****  
  
Peter slowly sluncked down in his bed with his wife Sophie. It had been a long day... a REALY long day.  
  
"Well Mountain Man why dont w-" Sophie began to say but something cut her off.  
  
"Sophie if you realy had to go to the bathroom you could have told me instead of-" Sophie cut Peter off who felt something wet in the bed.  
  
"I-I think my water just broke!" She yelled. Peters eyes went wide as he jumped into action.  
  
"I'll get that bag you packed earlier and I'll get the keys just get dressed if you can and I'll get the car warm for you!" He yelled and rushed into the closet for the bag, as Sophie jumped up and got dressed.  
  
*****  
  
"Im hungry" Cole said.  
  
"I dont know what to do. We have to eat something but there is no quick way to make money." Shelby said.  
  
"Yes there is. It might be another line on our rapsheet though." Cole said.  
  
"I'd rather have a rap sheet a mile long the DIE!" She yelled. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Bank." He said  
  
"What is that supposed to mea- oh... we rob a bank." She said suddenly getting it.  
  
"Yeah and we have to do it fast before I keel over in hunger." Cole said half joking.  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
*****  
  
Peter sped off down the rocky street as fast as he could. He was going at least 20 miles over the speed limit and had ran 3 red lights already. Suddenly he heard a siren behind him and he, for the first time, took his foot off the gas pedal. He then, once parked, slammed his head on the dash board until he could feel a knot forming on his forehead and Sophies cold hand under his head.  
  
"Ive heard of women being in labor for days, okay peter? Just relax. We can explain this to the officer.  
  
The police man walked up to the car and asked Peter for his drivers and registration. It was Hank.  
  
"Hey, Hank! We HAVE to go! Sophie is having her baby, RIGHT NOW!" Peter said in a panic.  
  
"Okay, Peter why dont you let me drive and I'll leave my police car right there so that way if we get pulled over again thell let us by faster?" Hank said. Peter agreed and Hank sped off atleast 15 miles over the already high speedlimit.  
  
*****  
  
Shelby sat on a park bench after hiding the car. The police had shown up and she knew they would run the tags if they looked suspicious. She was now waiting for Cole to get back from "borrowing" A few supplies from the general store down the road.  
  
Suddelny a man brushed by Shelby, rudely. She was about to speak up and give the ass a piece of her mind until she stoped herself. An idea popped into her head as she walked up causualy to the man. She remembered the movie that her and her sister, Jess had watched around 5 years ago. It was Oliver Twist. She slipped her hand into the mans coat pocket, deperately hoping to find his wallet. It failed for the man had his wallet securely fastned into his pocket.  
  
"Dammit!" She exclaimed, once she was at a safe distance. She looked up when she heard sirens and her mouth dropped when she did. It was Cole sitting in the back seat of the police car... he must have been caught!  
  
*****  
  
Sometime earlier  
  
*****  
  
Cole strolled through the general store. He browsed the aisles until he came upon, chips, can drinks, canned beenie weenies, and a bunch of plastic forks. He knew that he'd be crazy to think that he could sneak it all out at once. So he just picked up four cans of beenie weenies and slipped them in his pocket. He started to go out the door but his pants fell down. 'Dammit' He thought to himself. He quickly pulled them up and almost got outside but the owner of the store stepped in his path.  
  
"What do you have in your pocket, Young Man?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing" Cole replied a little too quickly.  
  
"Well if its nothing then you wont mind showing me what IS in your pocket." Cole knew he had been caught. He could make a run for it but he was too weak. He slowly pulled the cans out of his pocket.  
  
"Ahh, I see..... "The owner started. Cole thought maybe he was going to cut him some slack him being a kid and all but then again Cole didn't know the streets. "Your a THEIF!" The owner said. Then a security guard was summond and cuffed Cole. He lead Cole out the door with his head hanging low.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh great, Cole!" Shelby yelled "You sure know how NOT to get caught." She finished, cynicaly. "Well if you want something done right you have to do it yourself." She said outloud getting some attention. She just shrugged it off and went to look for her car.  
  
*****  
  
"It was SURVIVAL!" Cole yelled in protest to the officer leading him to his cell. "I had to um... save my sick grandmother from dying." He knew he was lying through his teeth... but he didn't care.  
  
*****  
  
After about 2 and a half hours of sitting on a cold, hard, prison cell bench he heard a girl screaming at an officer leading him to the cell block.  
  
"I SWEAR! I do NOT have a gun! Damn, it was just my FINGER! You know the the phalangies... the didgets that are stuck to your metacarples! I swear! You are such and IDIOT. IDIOT I-D-I-O-T!! Besides I had to save my sickly mother from her most certain death of disentairy and hunger." She said over dramaticly. Cole somehow recognized the voice but he couldn't exactly place it.  
  
"Yeah, girl. Weve heard that one before. Here, you can share this cell with your fellow... THEIF! You can get to know eachother while I go and check your files. You seem oddly farmiliar to me." He then turned and left. He left Cole though with a mouth hitting the floor in awe. When the girl sat down Cole chuckled. She still hadn't looked at him.  
  
"Well hello stranger. What took you so long to get caught?" He asked, smirking. The girl reared her hand up in preperation for hitting Cole but stoped once she saw who he was.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Why, Shelby. I asked you a question first." He said and laughed. She playfuly hit him.  
  
"Robbed... well tried to rob a bank so we could eat. Apparatly they dont think of that as a productive action towards society.... they find it highly destructive." She said lauging and joking along too.  
  
"Yes well they dont think that taking 4 cans of Beenie Weenies is either." Then he got serious. "We have to get out of here before they find out what we did." He said. She looked back at him. Her smile faded and she nodded.  
  
"Yeah" She replied. "I kinda figured that out and sort of... devised a plan." The smile once evident on her face appeared again and they spent the next hour planning their escape.  
  
*****  
  
A/n: Im sorry for the wait. I just got pre occupied with school. I know that is everybodys lame excuse but its realy true... what you dont believe me? It is! I swear!!!!  
  
Clues to remember for next chapter:  
  
1: Hank leaving his police car on the side of the road on the interstate.  
  
2: Cole and Shelby planning their escape.  
  
3: My excuse was sincire... I swear! True!! 


	9. Escapes and crap like that

Saftey Shattered  
  
Chapter 9: Escapes and surprises.  
  
All disclaimers and claimers apply. I am not going to get carried away this time... lol.  
  
I owe lots of credit to HGMonkey017 for helping me when I ask him to. Now read his story... yes shoo! Then come back and read mine... or do mine first.. which ever is convinient.. yeah..  
  
*****  
  
The morning light slipped through the tiny cracks of the prison walls. Sharp rays of sunlight flowed over the two teens body's as they slept. You could hardly call it peaceful since there were other prisoners in the holding cells banging on the walls at their 'fresh meat'. An officer came and clanked her night stick against the bars to wake them. Shelby arose from her sleep. Cole soon followed.  
  
"You two better get ready. Your getting processed today. Your going to the big house." The officer said. As she cackled evily, Cole saw her rotten, and decaying teeth. He knew it was risky but he couldn't help it.  
  
"Get a damn tic tac, lady!" He said. The officers eyes went wide at his comment. Shelby, however, was trying to hold back her laughter, but it wasn't succesful.  
  
"Oh, you think its funny. Well I got news for you. News around the jail says you two are in big trouble. Something about step fathers or something. Someones here to see you or something. It doesn't sound too good.  
  
'Could he have survived the shooting?' Cole thought.  
  
'Wait... he didn't survive.. they said he was dead. Maybe they wanted us to think that.' Shelby thought. Suddenly a dark figure appeared behind the officer.  
  
"Why hello, kitten. Welcome to my humble abode. " Shelby gaped... not in surprise.. but in fear.  
  
*****  
  
"OMG!! Im sooooo happy for you, Peter!" Juliette screamed over the speaker phone. The Clffhangers, along with Ridge Runners and Trailblazers were listening to Peter over the phone. The Sundogs were on a quest with Jeff.  
  
"Yeah! There's two of them. They dont know how it happened but we now have twins. They're identical too! You can bet Sophie had one hell of a night" He said, excited. "We named them Jim and Tim."  
  
"Thats cool, Peter." Scott said sullenly. He just got a letter from Shelby who was supposdly on the run. The return address was his fathers. There were two letters inside. One for his father incase it got sent back and one to him. It was written two days ago and told him her whereabouts only he couldn't tell. He couldn't rat his girlfriend out. And realy if he could he wouldn't. He was upset... and not even the miracle of twins could change that.  
  
*****  
  
Shelby backed into the wall. She was scared. Who could blame her? This was the man that had made her life miserable.. screwed it up even. She was horrifyed. Walt was here.  
  
"Will you let me in there to see her?" Walt asked  
  
"You know I cant do that!" The officer said.  
  
"Well.. then, Kitten. I'm sorry that you wont get the chance to be with me like you used to. But I'll see you at the big house. Just paying a little visit to the warden.... parole. Oh, wait.... your still a juvenille.. damn.. and I was realy hoping to catch up on old times. Oh well. All the same I'll still see you when your released. What good behavoir can get you sometimes." He chuckled and the male officer escorting him drug him out, and down to the warden's office.  
  
"Who was that?" Cole asked, once they were alone again. Shelby looked up. Her face showed obvious fear, anger, and most of all resentment, towards the man that was just here. No names were mentioned... so Cole had no clue.  
  
"Him. It was the man that ruined my life... the father that was never ment to be, and the man that makes me sick. The man that said he loved me, when all he realy did was hurt me... Walt." Shelby said. Cole's mouth dropped.  
  
"Okay then. All the more reason to carry out that plan of yours." He said. Shelby looked up, once again He was right... and they had to do it fast.... before it was too late.  
  
*****  
  
PETERS POV  
  
*****  
  
"It's a boy!" The doctor raved. "No wait.. its a boy and a boy!" The first comment was exciting enough. I mean I've always wanted a son to carry on the Scarbrow name.. to mountain climb with... to love and to cherish all of his life.. and unlike my father I would never ignore or leave him.... But now there were two. It was great.. however, I fainted. And when I woke back up I had a baby in my arms.  
  
"Isn't he beautiful, Peter?" Sophie whispered, crying with joy. "I never thought this moment would come. This is your son.... Jimmy. And this is- is" She couldn't think of a name.  
  
"Timmy" I finished. Sophie smiled and squinted her eyes, causing two tears to fall on our beautiful, newborn babys.  
  
"Yeah... Tim. Timmy and Jimmy. It has a certain ring to it. " She said smiling wider and wider at each word. I knew right then and there that I would never EVER forget this moment. Let Alztimers come, I still would never forget.. the moment my two beautiful sons were born and the happiest day of my wife and I's life..... today.  
  
*****  
  
End Peters POV  
  
*****  
  
"Lunch TIME!" The male officer yelled into the holding cell. The officer walked over to Shelby and Cole's cell and handed them their food... oddly, on Cole's tray of soup, there was a single orange, tic tac. Cole started laughing.  
  
"Yeah, you can give that to Berta. God knows she needs it." The officer said, refering to the lady officer that Cole and Shelby had encounterd earlier. He smiled at Cole, turned, then walked away, winking as he went and his eyes followed a path to the barred doors. They were left slightly open. Not enough to tell unless you were looking for it. Shelby gaped at the officer. There was no way in hell this was happening. It must be a trap but there was no harm in trying. She grabbed Cole's arm and led him to the doors. Cole looked the hall up and down before making his escape.  
  
Some prisoners witnessed the escape but said nothing. They knew how they would feel in a situation like that and they knew it was a once in a lifetime thing. One prisoner knew, by experience from the day before, that the girl was trouble. She was vicious when she wanted to be and he knew that if he ratted her out, that he would be ripped to shreds at the excersising courts the very next day. He just turned the other way and continued writing his letter home.  
  
*****  
  
Once outside they reflected on their easy escape. It was only a jail so it was simple... and it was only a community jail at that. A one story, small, building. And "Somehow" all the right doors were opened slightly. The officer knew about them, Shelby figured. He knew that it was self defense and a teen shouldn't spend the rest of his or her life in a prison. They were free and Cole was REALY enjoying it.  
  
"I'm free, I'm free, I'm free." He was singing as he danced around the parking lot of a store near by. Shelby rolled her eyes and triped him. He fell to the ground with a thud and she chuckled.  
  
"We have to go. And please dont act like a 7 year old again..." She said with a smile. They travled their way down to the exit going off onto the interstate, where Shelby had left the car before her capture. It wasn't there and that realy pissed Shelby off. Until.....  
  
*****  
  
Hank paced back and forth in the hospital. He may not have been blood related to the Scarbrows but he felt like Sophie or Peters brother. He was worried. He hadn't heard anything for a while. He heard rumors about twins that were just born but Peter wasn't having twins....  
  
"HANK!" a voice yelled. It was farmiliar so Hank turned around and saw Peter standing in the door way of the waiting room. He was holding two babys wrapped in blue blankets and had cute little hats on. Their hands were stuck down into the tightly wraped blanket too. "Twins, Hank! TWINS!" He exclaimed. "We have twins!" Hanks mouth dropped to the floor and his eyes were as big as door knobs. He, absentmindedly, held his hands out, and Peter layed the delicate baby in his arms. Hank knew that one day that would be him. Kat and him would be in the same position... he hoped. Things had started to get better after the Morp... but he still wasn't sure.  
  
*****  
  
"I cant believe it. Its perfect." Cole said, once he noticed what Shelby was gaping at. It was a police car on the side of the road. They hiked down to it and it seemed to have been abandoned in a hurry. The doors were unlocked and the key was still in the ignition. Once inside the car Cole searched it over.  
  
"Humm.. Officer Hank." He said and Shelby looked up.  
  
"Hank." She said "Hank is a police officer. This is his car!" She said, completely forgetting about Cole.  
  
"You mean that guy that is sorta part Native American and the one that that old Cliffhanger, Kat went out with and got caught in Peters house that one time?" He said in one big breath.  
  
"Yeah... I guess he wont mind if we "Borrow" His car for a while will he" Cole chuckled.  
  
"Yeah" He simply stated.  
  
"I guess it doesn't realy matter. Well take it anyway" She laughed too. Shelby was about to get into the car when Cole slippen in the drivers seat.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" Shelby asked a little confused.  
  
"Dont worry ive driven before. Its just that the cops thought it was a little you could say reckless." He said with a little grin. Shelby didn't realy get what he was saying because she was thinking of something else.  
  
"It wont kill us I guess. " She said and got into the passengers seat. Little did Cole know that Shelby was brewing another plan right under his nose and it was risky.  
  
*****  
  
Peter walked over to the phone. He picked it up and almost dropped it he was so excited and shocked at the same time. This was his first break since the twins were born 26 hours earlier. He was jittery as he dialed the numbers to the press. This might be a story they might want to broadcast.  
  
"Hello. Citizen Times!" The perky operator said. Peter was reminded of Juliette but then a shady flashback floated in his mind.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhh were getting a newbie!!" Juliette squealed. "Girl or boy?" She asked a little fast.  
  
"Its a boy and his name is Scott. Scott Barringer." Peter said.  
  
""Ughh... Shut up Queenie, only you'd want to know. Dont you have an appointment with the toilet. I think its expecting its daily barf allowance." Shelby said.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Peter shook his head trying to get the thought of Shelby out of his head. He, along with the other Cliffhangers, missed her and Cole and wanted both home safe. But they would never be able to come home. Not after-  
  
"Hello?" The operater asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm Peter Scarbrow and my wife just had twins this morning...." Peter finished telling her about the unexpected birth. The operator told him that it might go out on the radio about an hour from then.. since it was so short. Peter thanked the woman and rushed back to see his children.  
  
*****  
  
"Turn on the radio.. if there is one." Cole said. He was doing a pretty good job driving and Shelby was giving him these odd directions. Cole was confused but followed her orders. She was the one that had gotten them out of the prison or jailhouse a little before so he thought she knew what she was doing.  
  
"And that was Westlife, Swear It. Now we have just gotten some exciting news. Congradulations to a Mr. and Mrs. Peter Scarbrow for their beautiful newborn twins, Jimmy and Timmy. Jimmy of 7 pounds 9 ounces and Timmy 8 pounds and 6 ounces. Mr. Scarbrow has chosen Jimmys Godmother Shelby Merrick and Timmys godfather Cole Taylor. Congrats to the whole family."  
  
Shelby and Coles mouths both dropped in awe.  
  
"Wow." Shelby said. "He realy wants us home. He realy misses us."  
  
"Yeah." Cole replied "Is this where you want to go down. This street. Cabott lane?" Cole asked after a minute of staring at the radio.  
  
"Yeah. Thats odd. They named it aft- Oh here it is." Shelby said pointing to a green house with a flower garden around it. There was a river in the back but a fence surrounded it with warning signs around it. Shelby figured out why.  
  
They got out and walked up to the door. Shelby knocked and held her head down.  
  
"What are we doing here? Who is thi-" Cole started but someone cut him off.  
  
"SHELBY!!!!" A girl said.  
  
"Hey, Kat."  
  
*****  
  
A/n: Hehe I know you dont want me to leave off there so ill write realy soon. I promise. But PLEASE I want reviews this time... LOTS OF THEM! I realy love reviews 


	10. Crash and Burn

Saftey Shattered  
  
Chapter 10: Crash and burn.  
  
I forgot to give credit to trisha (bubblybabe1@excite.com) SORRY!!! She had the idea for the Cliffhangers to visit Shelby at her new home in chapter 3. IF YOUR READING THIS I AM DEEPLY SORRY! I just remembered that I said I would mention you.  
  
All Claimers and Disclaimers apply.  
  
I also like always, give LOTS of credit to HGMonkey017! He is a great person and I feel lucky to get to know him. :) Way to go, Cole! Lol. ANYWAYS! Read on... you might like this chapter. And PLEASE REVIEW WHEN YOUR DONE OR I MIGHT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY... no wait this will deffinately end but if there is a sequel or not depends on you.  
  
*****  
  
"I've missed you sooo much, since I left for college. How's life treating you?" Kat asked, like her usual motherly self.  
  
"Not so great. Here's the story. My mother dies, my sister and I get sent to this abusive home, Cole by some miracle gets sent there too, and I kill the guy, Jason. Now Im on the run from the police and have just escaped from prison for attempted robery of a federal bank. How's that for life" Shelby said a single tear falling down her cheek. During the time Shelby was telling the story Kats eyes went wider and wider. "Oh and the best part... I just stole your boyfriend, Hank's car." She finished.  
  
"Well... sounds like life has treated you like shit." Kat said.  
  
"Auntie Kat?" A little boy said from the doorway. He was rubbing his eyes and holding his blanket in his hand. He was in pajamas and looked around 4 or 5 years old. "Who are deese people?" He asked again.  
  
"These are my friends." Kat said. "Shelby, Cole this is my friends little boy, Matthew." She said .  
  
"Why hello, Matthew. Nice to meet you." Shelby said crouching down in front of the little boy. "I have been your aunties friend for a LONG time." She said.  
  
"Hey! I know you!" The boy said, suddenly waking up more. "I saw you on tv!" He finished. "The news lady said your bad." Matthew finished.  
  
"Matthew! Go back to your nap. Mommy will be here to pick you up in a hour." Kat said . Matthew looked back and forth from Kat to Shelby. He nodded and went back into a room. Shelby covered her face.  
  
"You've gotta help me, Kat. Both of us. Were in trouble and I dont know what to do!" Shelby exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah" Cole butted in.  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Kat said.  
  
*****  
  
Dear Shelby,  
  
I know you wont get this for a while, but whenever I do get this to you I want you to know that I love you. A newbie came today. Her name is Lea and she is nice. Not to make you mad but she is sorta interested in me. I want you to know that I will NEVER leave you. She is nothing compared to you and I miss you. PLEASE know that I love you and whatever happenes that will NEVER change. I want you back... we all do. Just to fill you in: Daisy and Ezra are an item now, Auggie asked Juliette to move in with him when we all leave Horizon and me... well Im just me. I love you...  
  
Scott  
  
PS: I LOVE YOU!!  
  
Scott put down his pen and closed up the letter without one final look. He shoved it in the envelope.. put his return address and waited. He waited for the day when he would hear something awful about Shelby. The day he would learn that the police had killed her or that she was in a car crash. He waited to hear the worst. He thought that if he expected the worse that what would happen would not bother him. He fell on his bunk and.... well... waited.  
  
*****  
  
"I miss Shelby, Auggie!" Juliette said for the first time. "I know we haven't been the best of friends but I miss her." She said.  
  
"I know, Jules. I know. I do too. We just have to wait. We have to be strong for her. I still have hope in my heart that she will come back. If you dont I'll share my hope with you." He said.  
  
"Oh, how philisophical. I didn't know you could be that way, Aug." Daisy said, coming up behind, then Ezra following like a puppy.  
  
"Me neither." Ezra said. Suddenly Scott walked into the lodge. His face was tear stained. It wasn't of surprise. Ever since Shelby left, Scott had come into the lodge for group looking like he had just spent hours crying. They didn't know, though, that since Shelby killed the man and was not able to recieve letters, that Scott still wrote them. He had a box full of letters. They were weeks worth. And there was one for every day. He had at least 7 boxes of letters, each one several pages at least.  
  
They all cried. Even David. It was sad and they could do nothing about it.  
  
"Okay guys. Group." Jeff yelled from across the room. Jeff had been taking over things for Peter ever since the twins were born.  
  
"Well, we'll start with how we feel." Jeff said not expecting anything positive. "Scott you start"  
  
"Shitty. And I'm serious." Scott said.  
  
"I miss Shelby" Juliette said.  
  
"I miss her too" Auggie.  
  
"Im bored but I also miss shelby" David.  
  
"Confused" Daisy  
  
"Curious" Ezra.  
  
"OKay guys. All perfectly good answers. Why do you feel that way?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I feel shitty cause I lost my only love. The only person who has ever cared about me. And I will never get her back. Maybe in a body bag... but never the same." Scott said.  
  
"Everyone knows why I miss Shelby and that is probaly the answer for Auggie and David too." Auggie and David nodded at Juliettes comment. It was true.  
  
"I feel confused cause I dont know what to do for my friend anymore." Daisy said.  
  
"I am curious cause I want to know what is going on with Shelby right now. Also with Peter and Sophie" Ezra commented.  
  
"Okay guys that is it for tonight. Get some sleep."  
  
*****  
  
"Well I guess everyone thinks im bad, now." Shelby said after Matthew had gone back to sleep and you could hear steady breathing from the room he was in.  
  
"Shel-" Kat started but Shelby jumped in, agitated.  
  
"No- Kat. From the moment I arrived at Horizon I was called the 'bad girl' and I loved it. I did. But now that I realy AM a bad, a criminal, I hate it! I do! You've gotta help me! I cant help myself. Im tired. Im tired of running, im tired of people hating me... and- and I miss Scott." Shelby layed her head in her hands and wept for a minute.  
  
"I-I Ive gotta c-call Peter." Kat said stumbling out of the room.  
  
"DONT TELL HIM IM HERE!" Shelby yelled after her. She tried opening the door to Kats room but it was locked. "Damn it!" She said again. She then put her head up to the door and listened into the conversation.  
  
*****  
  
The phone rang in the hospital late in the after noon. Soon after the loud speaker came on.  
  
"Mr. Peter Scarbrow phone on line one at the front desk. Peter Scarbrow phone on line one. " It rang out. Peter jerked his head up and rushed over to the front desk.  
  
"Im Peter Scarbrow." He said and grabbed the phone. He put it to his ear, cautiously, and answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Peter its Kat."  
  
"Hey, Kat!"  
  
"Um Peter. I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Shoot"  
  
"Well. What if I were to say that a fellow Cliffhanger just showed up at my house and well.. confessed to murder.? Hypotheticaly speaking of course." She laughed nervously.  
  
"Shelbys there isn't she?" Peter said.  
  
"Yeah. She's here. I dont know if I should turn her in or not" There was a long silence and Peter sighed more then once.  
  
"Yeah.... we dont want her getting hurt. So... J-just call them." He hung up suddenly. Peter sat down on the bench. He was pissed but he had a baby so.... he shook all the thoughts of Shelby out of his head and went back to his children.  
  
*****  
  
"Turn her in? What is Peter thinking?" Kat said outloud. She would soon regret it.  
  
Shelby had been listening to the whole conversation through the door and as soon as she heard the last line from Kats mouth, she took off running. She grabbed Cole by the arm who was drinking some drink and drug him out the door.  
  
Once outside Cole spoke while wiping the milk off his pants.  
  
"What the hell was that fo- WHAT! WHO AND WHAT THE-" He screamed once he noticed that there were approximately 23 guns pointed at them with around 30 police officers surrounding the house.  
  
"SURRENDER NOW OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO SHOOT!" One officer screamed. Reluctantly, Cole and Shelby stuck their hands up in he air and surrendered.  
  
*****  
  
A/n: MOOOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I left you there. I am evil. Dr. Evil that is. *puts pinky finger up to corner of mouth* RIIIIIGHT. Now all I want is some reviews with FREKIN "Laserbeams" attached to their heads!! Eh... yeah.  
  
FLAMINGTEEN STORYS INC! 2002 


	11. TRAITOR!

Saftey Shattered  
  
Chapter 11: Kat you traitor!  
  
All disclaimers and Claimers and Thank -thingys apply.  
  
*****  
  
"You two are going to be transferd to seperate juvenille facilitys. The processing will take around 15 minutes so I suggest you say your goodbyes. Shelby is it?" The officer asked. Shelby nodded. "Sorry. My bad. Your going to the prison in Statesville. Some prisoner just tried to get out of there.... Walt, I think his name was, he tried to get parole but failed. He's still there. I feel sorry for him. I hope you have a spotless record, child." The officer said, with a look of symathy in her eyes. Shelby was used to this. She was tired of fighting.  
  
"Dont I go to a womens prison?" She asked.  
  
"Nope. Not one around here and from the looks of your record, there not gonna transfer you for another while. Atleast a year. I hope you dont have any enemys there. Cause if you do life will suck- hell!" She said, turned and walked away. Shelby and Cole slumped back down into the corners of their two seperate cells, simultaniously. They said their, quite unformal, goodbyes through the walls.  
  
"I never thought I'd ever say this but I hope Walt escapes, gets parole or something. Or else I dont know what I'll do. Spending a year in prison with him. I might just force myself to suicide." She said to herself, barely above a whisper. No one heard her.  
  
"Its okay, Shel. I know you'll make it" Shelby could almost hear Scott saying that in her ear. She missed him. NO ONE or nothing would rip their love apart. It wasn't possible  
  
*****  
  
It had been a week since Peter and Sophie and the twins had arrived home from the hospital and they had just gotten settled back into Horizon life when the phone rang. Peter picked it up. His face went from a frown to a smile to a frown and back to a smile again. Then his face went straight, as if he didn't have any feelings, or rather they were mixed up.  
  
"They have them in custody again." Peter said to the Cliffhangers.  
  
"Who?" Juliette asked. Scotts eyes went wide for a moment before he spoke.  
  
"Have you guys forgoten about them already?! Man your pathetic!" Scott mummbled outloud and ran out of the lodge. He was realy talking about Shelby who he missed more then anyone. If Shelby and his Father were to go missing at the same time, he would worry about Shelby more. Thats how serious it was.  
  
"Scott. What's the matter. No, wait, don't answer that. I know whats wrong. How about I take you to visit her in the morning? Their visitation hours start early in the morning. Around 7:00 am. So be ready." That's all Peter said and walked away. He didnt need an answer from Scott. Thats all Scott wanted was to see Shelby and Peter knew it.  
  
*****  
  
The 15 minutes had been long gone and Cole and Shelby had said their goodbyes. They ended up both leaving with tear staind faces and clothes. Shelby had gone through a whole box of Kleenex's. Half for Cole... and half for the fate that was awaiting her at the prison. She wasn't worried so much about the prison itself... only its contents.  
  
Cole sat in the juvinille facilitys van. He was cuffed and was now being hauled off to the bad kids place. He never thought his life would end up like this. He was screaming at himself inside for ever getting into this. Then he thought it over. If he would have never done it Shelby might be hurting or even dead herself right now. He was dying inside... not knowing what was going to happen to his friend. There was nothing else he could do so he hoped for the best and silently prayed.  
  
*****  
  
It was early morning and all the Cliffhangers piled into the van to, once again, visit Shelby, unbeknowst to her. It was like deja- vu to every Cliffhanger but Scott. In his hand, a single red rose. In his eyes, tears... in his heart, love. Everyone could see it all. The rose, the tears, the love. They left him alone all the ride there, hoping he wouldn't jump Ezra again.  
  
Once ouside the prison walls, Scott grimaced. He knew Shelby had spent the last 23 hours in there. He also knew that it was 23 hours too much. He wished, desperately, that Peter could remove her from the prison and bring her to Horizon again... but it wasn't possible. Peter had tried already and it was useless... even with Cole. They were stuck at two different correctional facilitys, all alone.  
  
By the time they reached the front desk in the prison Scott's shirt sleeve was filled with tears. He tried so hard to keep them from coming. He wanted to keep a tough image... but it wasn't possible. He was just too moody. Peter motioned for Scott to come over to the desk where the officer in charge of visitation was. The rest of the Cliffhangers were to sit in the waiting area with Sophie. Scott was given a visitors pass and sent down a hall and up an elevator to see her. Once in there Shelby's eyes lit up.  
  
*****  
  
Shelby's POV  
  
*****  
  
I didn't know who in the hell was visiting me. Maybe it was Jess. I would givin anything to see her then. She was the only one who was more important then Scott. No wait they were equal.... I dont know... all I know was that the minute I saw Scott walk through the door with the rose in his hand I jumped for joy.  
  
"SCOTT SCOTT SCOTT!" I screamed jumping up and down holding the phone to my hand. I wasn't being my usual self, but it didn't matter. Not when seeing Scott. He never cared if I was giddy, or mad, or wanting to murder every living sole on the planet. He loves me for me and that is what I love about him. Were were behind plastic so I couldn't touch him.. which pissed me off, you could say. He walked up to the plastic, pulled the chair out, and stood in front of it. He then put his hand up to the window and placed his hand up against it. I did the same. It was a romantic moment, none the less. I cried. Yes, I admit it. I, Shelby Merrick, cryed... over a BOY! What is the world coming to? Never the less... he didn't care.. he was busy looking into my eyes and I was doing the same.  
  
*****  
  
End Shelby's POV  
  
*****  
  
"What have you been doing lately?" Shelby asked curiously.  
  
"Missing you." He stated with his tilty, grinny, CUTE, face. (Yes I am a girl, if your wondering) It made Shelby all tingly inside.  
  
"Me too. I've been with Cole, but it wasn't the same as being with you." She said, lovingly. Never, not once, tearing their mezmerizing gaze apart.  
  
"You should have come and broke me outta Horizon and we could be criminals together." Scott said. Shelby knew he was joking even though he made it sound serious. "I do have something to tell you though. There is this newbie. She is real interested in your wherabouts. I think her name was Jessie... no wait... Jess Merrick... ahh thats it!" Scott said smiling again.  
  
"Oh now that realy took a load off my back. What group is she in?" She asked, sighing.  
  
"Um... Sundogs.. I think. Yeah thats right. They went on a quest 3 days before they kinda um... captured you again, so she wasn't able to come. But she'll see you next time."  
  
"If there IS a next time" Shelby mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Whats that?" Scott asked, not hearing. Shelby leaned in and told him that she was planning on escaping. She hoped that the quards hadn't heard her.  
  
"Take me with you. I dont take up much room." Scott said smiling.  
  
"Yes you do cowboy... but Ill do it anyway." Shelby said snikering.  
  
"Well plan this later. Ive gotta go." Scott and Shelby both kissed the plastic dividing them at the same time in the same place. They figured it was close enough... you know to the real thing.  
  
*****  
  
"SHUT UP!" Cole yelled. "Gosh! Does it look like I care? Cause if it does, tell me so I can wipe off my facial experession and MAKE it look like I dont care!" He finished.  
  
"Oh look I'm Coly! Does it look like 'I' care!?" Madison mocked. Madison was a real ass at Juvie. No one liked him and he didn't even have his own henchmen. What kind of evil person doesn't have his own HENCHMEN! I guess it was him cause well.. he didn't have any.  
  
Cole was getting a little.. no ALOT annoyed. He just jumped off his bunk and went to the showers. He was new so he got lost in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing out here all alone?" A girl asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Cole asked, confused.  
  
"My names Kate. I got here cause of vandalism and theft. How bout you." Kate asked.  
  
"Murder." He simply stated in a 'you -better- not- mess -with- me' way.  
  
"Riiight! No realy why are you here?" She asked, not believing him.  
  
"Realy. I murdered some one. Along with my adoptive sister. She's in prison right now." He said with a straight face.  
  
"Okay. I believe you."  
  
"Good"  
  
*****  
  
Shelby walked through the corridors fast. She was breathing hard and started to run. Run from what? She didn't know. The hallway seemed to never end. The door was there but kept moving farther back with each breath she took. The hallway reaked with colonge. What kind? She knew the smell. The smell some how reminded her of something she hated. No wait... it reminded her of SOMEONE she hated. Then it knocked her in the head like a bowling ball. She turned her head but saw nothing. As her head turned back around and bumped into it... or rather, him.  
  
"Hello, kitten. I'll see you soon.... be ready" The demented voice seeped into Shelby's mind, as she woke up in a cold sweat. A light scream slithered out of her mouth which shook her roomate.  
  
"UGHH! Go back to sleep!" She yelled. Shelby didn't say anything. She just layed back down on her bed and drifted off back into the unbearable dreams that awaited her.  
  
*****  
  
"So... guys! It's time for a little assignment. We are going to be going on a quest type thing. It isn't what you think though so dont moan your head off. Its an outward bound program. Each of you will be entered in it and whoever gets to the finish line or back to the school first will be the one to earn 10,000 dollars towards the school. Also you will be givin the night out on the town and get to go to the place of your choice." Peter explained. It sounded okay to the Cliffhangers.. all except one. Scott. He wasn't paying attention at all. His thoughts were else where.  
  
"She cant do this alone. I have to help her." He mumbled to himself.  
  
"Help who? Daisy on the quest?" Sophie asked, walking up behind Scott. He jumped at first but settled down.  
  
"Uh.. yeah, sorry. I wont. Just a silly thought." Scott thought nervously. Sophie looked at him confused but Scott just gave her a smile. She shrugged and walked away.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh look. If it isn't little Cole." Madison mocked again.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Cole said. He was bigger then Madison but Madison was stronger.  
  
"Shut up" Madison mocked in a high pitched voice. He then started going through Cole's stuff.  
  
"What are you doing?" Cole asked, a little mad.  
  
"Your momma." He replyed snickering.  
  
Cole just turned the other way not wanting to get in a fight. However, that was not succesful because Cole whirled around and his fist connected with Madison's face.  
  
*****  
  
A/n: Well hello there fellow Higher Ground fanfiction readers. I hope you update your stories soon cause I cant live without them. And if your a newbie who has not written anything yet, please do. Dont be afraid to show your talent. :) Sorry I left you off there but ill write more soon. 


	12. Goin' back and Gettin' Away

Saftey Shattered  
  
Chapter 12: Goin' back and Gettin' Away  
  
All Disclaimers and Claimers from the following chapters apply.  
  
Thanks to HGMonkey017 who helped make this story possible. I owe ALOT to him.  
  
*****  
  
Goin' Back and Gettin' Away  
  
*****  
  
"OW! You fuckin idiot!" Madison screamed at the top of his lungs. This caused 3 guards to come running. Several of the onlooking teens were knocked down in the process. The guards grabbed both Cole and Madison and held them back from eachother. In the end it ended up looking similar to Jerry Springer. It was quite graphic too.  
  
"You DESERVED IT!" Cole screamed back. "Thats what you get for messing with me! Your lucky I didn't shoot you!" He finished, menacingly.  
  
"Come on boys! To the warden!" One of the guards yelled.  
  
*****  
  
"Scott. It's realy good to see you again." Shelby said once Scott appeared in front of the glass. Scott nodded.  
  
"You too Shel. I know what you wanted me here for.. and I know why I came. So lets get to the point. I wanna touch you sometime today. Your so pale.... I need you and you need me." He said. Shelby nodded. They did their hand up against the glass again and still it was romantic. Well, as romantic as it could get when your in prison.  
  
"There is this well.. fence. It is low but 2 guards are there 24/7. However, at 12:00, which is 2 hours from now, one will leave for lunch. The one that will be left is a clone of Ezra. So I think, you being this macho man you think you are, you could take him out without realy hurting him. How bout it, Ego Man?" Shelby asked. Scott thought a moment.  
  
"If it's the only way.. then so be it. I'll meet you at the fence at 11:40. Don't even be a minute late." Scott said and left quickly before it became suspicous with all the whispering.  
  
*****  
  
"Sit down, boys." The warden commanded. Cole sat but Madison didn't.  
  
"You cant make me." Madison said, defiantly.  
  
"NOW!!!!!!" He screamed at him,holding up a stainless steel ruler.  
  
"Okay, okay! Dont get all violent." Madison said sitting down,obediantly. The warden started giving a lecture about staying in order or they would never get out of Juvie. That being good little boys we would learn to not solve... bla bla bla.... It was boring, you dont like lectures, I dont like lectures.. so lets skip it. Ok? ok.  
  
"Fine. Well try to get along." Cole said, eventualy.  
  
"Speak for yourself, whimp!" Madison screamed back.  
  
"God! Get over yourself for once. Cooperate. Get along with people and you might live until your 50 without having a hired hitman kill you!" Cole exclaimed, tired of Madison's attitude.  
  
"Fine!" Madison said, got up and left without another word. Suddenly the door opened and Kate poked her head through the door.  
  
"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Mr. I'm- A- Murderer, himself." She said snickering.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Cole said pushing past her, and out of the door.  
  
"Oh. Mr. Taylor. I have called a Mr. Scarbrow... he's coming to talk to you about your actions soon... he didn't sound too happy with your behavoir." The warden said. Cole hung his head and sighed.  
  
"Cool." He said, solumly, and walked away.  
  
*****  
  
It was 12:45. Where was she? Could something have happened? Was she caught? Hurt? All these questions raged in Scott's mind until...  
  
"Hey, Cowboy." Shelby said. Her back turned and her blond hair flowing in the wind. Scott couldn't help but remember. Remember back to happier times. Before all of this murder stuff.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Scott sat on the docks. His bare feet splashing in the water. It was 12:00 am... and he and Shelby were to meet for their nightly reaudevu soon. He loved these meetings.  
  
"Hey, Cowboy." Scott heard the farmiliar voice say behind him. He turned to see Shelby, still in her Pajamas. Their meetings weren't 'formal' anymore. They were so common that it was useless to change back into your day clothes and prep up before them. All they would do was lay in each others arms watching the stars.  
  
"Hey, Shel. Have a good sleep?" Scott asked kidding.  
  
"Yeah. About as much as you." She said back.  
  
"So ya wanna.. "talk"?" He asked. They both knew what that ment. Shelby sat down beside Scott and layed in his arms as they started to kiss. Thats as far as it ever got. Kissing. Thats all they needed. That and each other.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"So.. you ready?" She asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." He replyed. They turned back around and watched as the bigger guard left, brown bag, filled with his lunch, in hand. Scott sighed as he walked up the side of the chain link fence and stood behind the unknowing, small, guard. He took his fingers and squeezed on the officers pressure point on his neck. This caused him to fall. Very "Karate Kid" like.  
  
*****  
  
"I told you, Peter! He started it!!!" Cole screamed.  
  
"What did we teach you at Horizon?! HUH! Have you forgotten that already!?" Peter yelled back. Cole thought for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, well, People change, Peter. If you would have let me stay at Horizon instead of going back to the home, things wouldn't be this way. I would have never been sent to that house. And if you would have done the same with Shelby, she would still be at Horizon too." He yelled, in a monotone voice. It was haunting if you knew the way Cole used to be like. He used to be a happy highly dysfunctional adolesant.  
  
"You know I tried! I did! And now your putting all the weight on my back! I did what I could!" Peter screamed back. From then on Cole refused to talk to Peter. Finaly, Peter asked to talk to the warden alone. He explained the situation to the warden and told him that Cole would be better off somewhere else. They came to an agreement and Peter stepped back into the office.  
  
*****  
  
"Son of a mother--" Shelby started. "They're right on our tail, Scott!!" She screamed.  
  
"I know. We just have to um.. well we have to.. I DONT KNOW!!" He screamed. Shelby, being the quick thinker she is, jerked Scott's arm and threw him and herself in a dumpster.  
  
"Well, this is one way." Scott said.  
  
"Shhh... do you want them to find us?" Shelby whispered. Scott shook his head and they layed together for a while.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm leaving!? Where am I going?" Cole asked, partialy screaming.  
  
"Just get in the van. I'll tell you when we get there." Peter said.  
  
"Oh thats a real help." Cole mumbled and got in the car.  
  
"Wa Wa Wa! Thats all I hear from you kids!" Peter replied, as he too got in the van.  
  
2 hours later the van pulled up a familiar dark, rocky road. Cole gasped at his surroundings. He then made it to the entrance of the place and saw a group of kids, familiar kids, standing before him. The Cliffhangers.  
  
"WELCOME BACK, COLE!!" Juliette screamed. He was back.. back home. At Horizon.  
  
*****  
  
"The coast is clear." Shelby said, poking her head out of the dumpster. "GOD YOU STINK!" She screamed.  
  
"Speak for yourself, stinky." Scott replied, only half joking. They both started lauging until Shelby rememberd something.  
  
"We have to go back for him" Shelby said.  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"Cole. We've been through alot together. We cant just leave him." She finished.  
  
"Well. I dont see how it could hurt to stop by and 'visit' him. We could act like his parents. So what do say, mommy?" Scott asked, smirking.  
  
"I say: Cole, mommy and daddy's commin'. " They both laughed again and then took off down the street, in search for Cole.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, guys!" Cole said to the Cliffhangers. "Who is that?" He asked pointing to a kid in the back.  
  
"Thats Kristin Maddox. She's a newbie" Daisy said.  
  
"Oh. Hey." Cole said. "Why are you here?" He asked.  
  
"Um.. well.. I've gotta go." She said and ran away.  
  
"Weird girl" Cole said. " Who is that?" He asked pointing to a girl with shoulder length blond hair, blue tinted glasses, and blue eyes. She turned around and looked at Cole in a who-are- you sorta way. He spoke up.  
  
"Who are you? My name is Cole. I am a Cliffhanger from about 3 months ago."  
  
"I'm Staci Roberts. I just arrived."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Go get settled in, Cole. I'm glad your back." Sophie said.  
  
"I am still a Cliffhanger right?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. Go to the boys dorms." Peter said.  
  
"Darn and I was hoping to sleep in the girls dorm tonight. So much for my luck" Cole said sarcasticaly and ran off to the dorm before he was showered with Shuns forever.  
  
*****  
  
"What do you mean he's not here?" Shelby asked.  
  
"Well... he left with some man. Peter Scarbrow I think. Was he not authorized to go with him" The lady at JuV asked. Shelby thought a moment.  
  
"Oh yeah. He was authorized to go with him. We just thought he was leaving tomorrow. Sorry." Scott butted in. He grabbed Shelby's arm and pulled her out the door. "Now what do you want to do? We cant go to Horizon and expect them not to call the cops.... like Kat did on you and him"  
  
"Well. Horizon is where he wanted to be... so lets leave him" Shelby said. Scott nodded.  
  
"Thats best. How long do you think I have until they realise I'm missing. We went back to Horizon today... but I stayed behind. I told Daisy to cover for me. Say I was asleep in the back before any one asked. I wonder if my cover is blown yet" Scott asked.  
  
"I'm sure it is. I mean, Peter is protective. He does roll call every 5 minutes." Shelby said, smirking.  
  
"He stoped ever since you left. I guess he thought that it was useless.. since there would always be a Cliffhanger missing." He said.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey! Peter! Have you seen Scott around anywhere?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yeah. I haven't seen him since the outward bound trip" Auggie comented.  
  
"Me neither" Ezra said.  
  
"You dont think... he ran do you?" Peter asked.  
  
"I dont know. You know he loves it here." Auggie said.  
  
"Loved it here" Ezra popped in.  
  
"What do you mean EZ" Peter asked.  
  
"Ever since Shelby left he has hated it here." Ezra said .  
  
"Oh... SHIT" Peter said. "We left him behind at the prison. I'm sure of it! We have to go back." All of the Cliffhangers rushed into their dorms when they heard Peter scream.  
  
"ONLY ME! YOU GUYS CANT GO!"  
  
They all sunk down to their bunks waiting for further instructions.  
  
*****  
  
A/n: Its getting too long. Im gonna update now  
  
9/1/2002  
  
2:49:53 AM 


	13. Horizon adventures

Saftey Shattered  
  
Chapter 13: The Horizon Adventure  
  
Staci, my friend is helping me on this, as is Cole and probably Kristen. However, I am writing it and lots of ideas are mine too. I OWE LOTS OF HELP FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTERS TO COLE! HE IS THE BEST WRITER! Read his storys. HGMonkey017.  
  
*****  
  
"We have to ditch this place. You up for it?" Kristen asked Staci one day.  
  
"Right.. I heard from other students that the woods surrounding this place is 25 miles long on each side" Staci replied. She was looking at Kristen like she was crazy.  
  
"So. I heard that there is this one part that leads to a loggers road.. its only about 7 miles.. um....west" Kristen told Staci.  
  
"So... are you sugesting that we ditch this place? When?" Staci asked.  
  
"Well duh! Thats exactly what I said. And it has to be tonight. Dont tell any of the other Cliffhangres. They're all goody two shoes. And will narc on you if you tell them." Kristen said.  
  
"Okay. Tonight it is" Staci said. She was still a bit hesatant. But if she was to survive in this place... she would have to fall under the massive peer presure.  
  
*****  
  
"Omg! Scott!" Shelby screamed. Scott came running from the dumpster where he was looking for food when he saw it. Some man had Shelby by the arm and was dragging her away.  
  
"Get your grubby paws off her!!!" Scott screamed and took off running after Shelby. He caught up to her and jerked her away from her persuer.  
  
"Just who in hell do you think you are?" He screamed.  
  
"Little Shelby here owes me some money!" The guy yelled in Scott's face.  
  
"Yeah and-" Scott was cut off by Shelby tugging at his arm.  
  
"Scott, dont. You dont wanna know." Shelby said.  
  
"Yeah I do! No one messes with you, Shelby." He started. "Why does she owe YOU, the scum of the earth, money?" He asked.  
  
"Have you ever heard of me? I'm Marco DeRichio, as in her pimp!" He yelled back. Scott hesitated before he said anything.  
  
"Yeah.. well not anymore." Shelby butted in. "I don't turn tricks anymore. No go away, Marco." Marco Scoffed.  
  
"This isn't over! Not by far!" He screamed and walked away.  
  
"Its okay, Shel.. I know. You dont have to explain." Scott said, knowing it was a sensitive subject to her.  
  
"It's fine. Thanks" Shelby said, smiling.  
  
*****  
  
It was 1:00 am in the morning. Staci was sitting on the picinic table waiting for Kristen.  
  
"Dammit Kristen. You stood me up. Wait that doesn't sound right." She said.  
  
"What doesn't sound right?" Kristen asked, walking up behind Staci.  
  
"SHIT! You scared me. Dont do that again!" Staci said, startled.  
  
"Whatever. Lets get a move on. You got everything you need?" Kristen asked.  
  
"Yeah but... well what are we going to do if we get out of the woods?" She asked.  
  
"Thats 'when' we get out of the woods, and I dont know. " Kristen shot back.  
  
"Fine" Staci said finally. 'man is she annoying' she thought.  
  
'She is realy annoying' Kristen thought at the same time.  
  
*****  
  
"Cole come on!" Juliette exclaimed. "I dont have anyone to play with" She finished.  
  
"But I dont like football. I like soccer!" Cole exclaimed. That wasn't the real reason he denied the request to play football with Juliette... he was thinking about Shelby and what was happening to her.  
  
"PLEASE!" She shreaked, disturbing Coles thoughts.  
  
"FINE! Jeez." Cole said, reached up and grabbed the shoulder pads that Juliette was handing to him.  
  
"What are these for?" He asked, confused. "I thought we played tag? Saftey reasons."  
  
"Well.... its sorta an underground game. It's the real thing. Scott would have loved this." She said. "I wonder where Scott is right now. I'll bet he's with Shelby. Did you hear that she escaped?" Juliette asked, like it was no big deal.  
  
"WHAT!?! She escaped and no one told me! Gosh, what do I have to do to get a little respect around here!?" Cole screamed. This cause Sophie to run over.  
  
"Hey, whats all the commotion about" Sophie asked.  
  
"Why didn't you guys tell me Shelby escaped?" It was more of a demand then a simple question. Sophie had a look that said 'BUSTED' on her face.  
  
"We didn't want to alarm you. I drove Peter to the prison this morning and he said that he was going to look for them... along with the Agnes Community Police (ACP)" Sophie said. Then she heard a faint but distinct crying. "Ohhh thats Timmy again. He's got Colic... I'll be right back" She said and ran off towards Peters office where one of the top Trailblazer students was watching him... as punishment for not turning her homework in on time.  
  
"Great! Now what am I supposed to do?!" He yelled. "I'm gonna go talk to one of those newbies... they looked like they needed a friend." He said and walked off towards the girls dorm.  
  
"COLE!"Juliette screamed. "Breakfast in 5 minutes. Talk to them there!" Cole turned back around, nodded and followed Juliette, Auggie, Ezra, Daisy and David to the cafeteria.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, Cliffhangers!" Sophie said at breakfast. She was carrying Timmy in one hand and Jimmy in the other. "Where's Staci and Kristen?" She asked, worrying about the two newbies.  
  
"I dont know. The last time I saw them was last night when I tried to read my tarot cards to Kristen. She refused but Staci liked them. She was like 'oooo pretty cards'" Daisy said, laughing at the memory.  
  
"I've gotta go. They need to learn not to skip meals. Here, hold them" Sophie said to Auggie who was done with his breakfast.  
  
"Allright amigo, but where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"To find them, of course." She said and stormed out of the mess hall.  
  
*****  
  
"What do you mean you dont know where they are?!" Peter demanded over the phone.  
  
"Hey, don't get all demanding on me, Peter. I didn't loose them. They did that themselvs." Sophie said.  
  
"Sorry, hun. It's just we haven't gotten any leads, yet." Peter said. "I'll bet they're somewhere in town by now. Its been a while since they escaped. The woods aren't that hard to get out of if you know the route to the loggers road. Those loggers will give anyone a ride out of the woods. I talked to them about that but they just ignored me" He said.  
  
"Ok. Look for them while your out looking for Scott and Shelby. " Sophie said. "Oh and Peter?" She asked.  
  
"CRAP! YES! Peter screamed. I've gotta go! They have a lead. Someone said that they saw some one fitting Shelby's description a while ago with a man. Then someone fitting Scotts description went out and yelled at the man for a moment. The only word they heard though was.... pimp" Peter said and hung up the phone.  
  
Sophie pondered that for a while 'what did they mean by.... pimp?' she thought  
  
*****  
  
"Wait... Scott. did you see that?" Shelby asked.  
  
"See what?" Scott asked, lifting his head up. They were trying to sleep.. though it was very uncusselsful.  
  
"It looked like Wa- No it cant be. Go back to sleep." She said, nervous but layed her head down anyway.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning  
  
*****  
  
Scott and Shelby walked through the streets of Agnes.  
  
"We realy should get a ride out of this town. I mean people go there from Horizon all the time" Scott said pointing at Rusty's.  
  
"I know but we ne-" Something caught her eye as she retraced her steps back to a newstand. She gaped in awe at the paper.  
  
"Local man escapes from prison after his parole is denied." Shelby read outloud. She then looked at the picture of the convict. "Walt Blaine...." She stumbled with the name.  
  
*****  
  
"Yeah.. now what are we supposed to do, genius!" Staci screamed at Kristen. "You were supposed to lead the way and guess what... WERE LOST!"  
  
"Shut up! I just need to figure this out and were NOT lost." She said, franticaly looking over the map of school grounds. Staci grabbed the map and browsed it for a second before throwing it down and chuckling.  
  
"Weve been off School grounds for atleast 7 miles now! Look!" She said, pointing to the west. "Thats where we need to go." She took off walking toward the west. Kristen followed, reluctantly.  
  
*****  
  
"So thats what you saw last night. Or rather who." Scott said. He ran his hands through his hair, nervously. Shelby thought back to when she was first caught and put in jail.. or actually the second time.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"I never thought I'd ever say this but I hope Walt escapes, gets parole or something. Or else I dont know what I'll do. Spending a year in prison with him. I might just force myself to suicide." She said to herself, barely above a whisper. No one heard her.  
  
"Its okay, Shel. I know you'll make it" Shelby could almost hear Scott saying that in her ear. She missed him. NO ONE or nothing would rip their love apart. It wasn't possible.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"Damn! I just cursed myslef." She said outloud. "Now we deffinately have to find some way outta here!" She said.  
  
"I know.. I know." Scott said.  
  
*****  
  
A/n: I HOPE YOU ENJOY! No? Do you!?!?! TELLL ME!! That means review in frantic/crazy person terms. So.. pweaze review! 


	14. Finalizing the Story *LAST CHAPTER*

Safety Shattered  
  
Chapter 14: Finalizing the story.  
  
This is the last chapter... sorry. But its exciting so read on. I will try to do a sequel but I don't know if its going to be possible. You'll figure out why when your done. I hope you enjoy. I know I've had fun writing it. :- )  
  
*****  
  
"Yeah I agree. Finding a way ou-" Scott started. (The positioning of Scott and Shelby is this: Scott is facing Shelby and Rustys. Shelby's back is turned away from Rustys and is looking at Scott.)  
  
"What?" Shelby asked.  
  
"I-I'ts h-him." He stuttered.  
  
"Its who?" Shelby asked in the process of turning around. "Son of a mother!" She screamed... instantly regretting it. For the person they were looking at turned around and looked up. His face showed an evil grin.. it was Walt.  
  
He started to walk up to Shelby and Scott. They were both frozen in fear. Walt approached them and smiled awkwardly.  
  
"Don't tell me your scared, kitten." He said. Scott nor Shelby said anything. Walt layed his hand on Shelby's shoulder. She winced as if his hand had a thousand, sharp, needles pressing into her shoulder. In fact his touch made her shoulder burn with emotional pain.  
  
"Get your hand off me!" She screamed, finally busting into gear. Her face showed pure anger and nothing else. Adrenaline was rushing through her body as she did what she had wanted to do for a while. Her knee connected with Walt's... you know what... and smashed it to smithereens. Shelby, feeling pretty good, then spit on Walt's doubled over body. She felt oddly satisfied and started to walk away.... too late.  
  
*****  
  
"Well... now whose the loser?" Kristen said.. smirking.  
  
"Shut up!" Staci said.  
  
"No. I'm just stating the facts. First I get us lost and now you do! Ah, there is a God." She said.  
  
"Ughhh!" Staci said and tackled Kristen. In the end Kristen won. She pinned Staci to the ground, not wanting to hurt anybody. They were both the same size, weight, and had the same strength, but Kristen won.  
  
"That's what you get. Now lets not fight." Kristen said.  
  
"Fine. I'm sorry. I was just a little frustrated. And I sorta... like getting in fights." Staci said, embarrassed.  
  
"Okay...wait! There it is!" Kristen said. "There's the loggers road. Finally!" She said. They had been walking back the way Kristen was going in the first place and found it. One of the loggers walked up to them.  
  
"Are you two from the school, Horizon?" He asked.  
  
"No" Staci, quickly blurted out. Kristen looked at her weird until the logger explained why he asked.  
  
"Good cause if you were I wouldn't be able to give you a ride" He said. Staci smirked and Kristen laughed.  
  
"Very funny" She whispered in Staci's ear. They got in the truck and were on their way to the town of Agnes. The trucker and his friends were gonna drop them off at a place named Rustys... they were going to go there for dinner.  
  
*****  
  
"Now I dont think your getting away that easily!" Walt yelled and grabbed Scott's shoulder. He couldn't reach Shelby but he knew the relationship status. She wouldn't leave without him. Even if he requested it.  
  
"Let him go!" Shelby screamed. "... its me you want" She said barely above a whisper.  
  
"Your so smart, Kitten. Your right. It is you who I want but killing him and then having you would be more fun, dont you think?" He said in a menacing tone.  
  
"If you dont let him go I'll scream so loud every police cheif on the planet will hear me... and they'll come running.. believe me.. they'll deffinately come running." She said. Walts eyes went dark.  
  
"One peep outta you will cause me to hurt Scotty here." Walt said. Scott winced at the toy name he'd gotten from someone very similar to Walt. Shelby was out of ideas. She had nothing left. She was just about to surrender when....  
  
*****  
  
A little bit earlier  
  
*****  
  
Staci and Kristen thanked the loggers and gave them each a dollar for gas. That was pretty much all Staci had, but she didn't plan on staying on the streets much longer. She knew Peter would catch them.  
  
"Where should we go?" Staci asked.  
  
"I've lived in this town for about 6 months and I know this realy good place. It's called Rustys. It's just around the corner here." She said. Staci nodded and they walked around the corner.  
  
*****  
  
..... someone plowed right into Walt from behind. Walt was stunned as he hit the ground. Two girls that looked about 13 or 14 were holding him down. One girl had her fingers at Walt's neck.  
  
"Move and you'll drop like a dead rabbit" The one with blue tinted glasses said. "I know how to do it, believe me." She finished. Suddenly the strain that Walt was giving subsided as the other girl found a piece of chain to tie his feet together with.  
  
"So do you want us to call the cops for you?" She asked.  
  
"Uh.. no I think he'd rather be left there. Wouldn't ya stepdaddy dearest" Shelby said, glaring at the man with her foot on his neck. You could barely tell but he nodded. "Good, Walty boy." She finised.  
  
"So who are you? I'm Staci." The one with blue tinted glasses introduced herself.  
  
"And I'm Kristen" The other one said.  
  
"I'm Jamie and this is Raymond... yeah" Shelby said.. she knew never to use her real name when she was on the run. Scott gave her a odd look but when there gazes connected she told him, through eye communication, to play along with it. He slightly nodded.  
  
"Ok... well we'll be on our way now." Staci said. "Got a long road ahead of us" She said.  
  
"Ok." Shelby said, and they both went seperate ways.  
  
*****  
  
"Weird. Those two. They seemed nice though, dont you think, Staci?" Kristen asked after about 2 minutes of walking.  
  
"Yeah. I feel like I know them though." Staci said.  
  
"Me too. I think I saw them in Horizon's picture case in the lodge." Kristen said. "Wait. That couldn't have been...." She trailed off.  
  
"Scott and Shelby!" Staci finished Kristin's sentece for her. "We've gotta go back. At least help them or something." She said. Kristen thought for a moment. Her plan was falling out from under her. If she helped Scott and Shelby something would go wrong. 'Peter is bound to find them soon... and if were with them... that wont be good.' She thought, but being the nice, heroic person Kristen was, she decided to help  
  
"Ok.. lets get a move on" She said.  
  
*****  
  
"Ok, there they are." Peter said in a helecopter from above. "The two riiiight there." He said pointing to the blonde couple.  
  
"We cant land here, Mr Scarbrow, sorry. Ground squad is persuing the case now." The pilot said.  
  
"Tell them whatever they do, run away, scream, curse, or whatever, but NOT to shoot!" Peter emphasized the 'not' in the sentence.  
  
"Okay. Done" The pilot said talking into his microphone built into his helmet.  
  
"Good."  
  
*****  
  
"Do you hear that?" Scott asked Shelby. Shelby turned around to see around 5 squad cars pulling up around them.  
  
"Yeah... its only about a million police men ganging up on us" Shelby said. Scott's heart skipped a beat as he turned around. They both started running in the opposite direction but they were surrounded.  
  
"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" A cop said getting closer and closer to them, by foot. They were too in shock.  
  
"Ok. Scott.. Scotty.. please comply or we will be forced to shoot!" The officer yelled. By now Peter had gotten landed and was standing beside the cop who said that. Peters face went wide at the name.  
  
"Shit why did you call him that?!" He demanded.  
  
"What!??!" The cop was confused but proceeded with his job.  
  
"DONT CALL ME THAT!" Scott screamed. His hands were over his ears and he was rocking back and forth.  
  
"Now son-" The cop started.  
  
"STOP IT! STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He screamed. "I HATE YOU!" He screamed running at the cops.  
  
As if in slow motion, Shelby, witnessed the most horrible sight in her life. The trigger was pulled as the steel bullet made its way to the only person she could ever love. Once it hit its designated target, Shelby's life was over. She saw Scott drop to the ground and she screamed. It was like an out of body experience.  
  
Shelby rushed over to Scott after she regained her composure so she could walk. She quickly knelt down beside him and grabbed his wrists... she felt for a pulse. There was no beating.. of pulse, heart, or soul. He was gone. And Shelby wanted revenge right then and there.  
  
"DAMN YOU!!" She screamed finnaly cussing. She jumped up and charged at the unexpecting officers. The gun was aimed again and Peter tried to stop it but it was too late. Yet another steel bullet now made it to the female blonde... it hit her and she was stunned. No pain was felt. She was in shock as she too, fell to the ground. She fell on top of Scott and in some weird way their hands laced. They ended their lifes together. And that is just what they would have wanted.  
  
Kristen and Staci both witnessed this as they passed out together.  
  
*****  
  
"Shelby wake up were almost there!" Something or someone woke Shelby out of her trance. It was a female voice. It was her little sister.  
  
"Jess?" Shelby mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, silly." She said. She was much younger.  
  
"Whats goin on?" She questioned.  
  
"Oh, Shelby dont act stupid. Both me and your stepfather both know that you'd rather live on the streets but you need help?" Some one said. Shelby looked up and what she saw practicaly horrified her.  
  
"MOM!?" She asked stunned.  
  
"You are going to Horizon and that is the end of it." Alice, Shelby's mom, finalized.  
  
"But Scott, Peter, Sophie... whats the date?" She asked.  
  
"Dont act Crazy, kitten. Its March 17, 1999. And we are taking you to Horizon." Walt said as they entered the gates to Mount Horizon High School for at rist teens. They pulled up and Shelby cautiously stepped out of the car.  
  
A man walked up to them. Shelby realised it was Peter. But where was Sophie.  
  
"Hannah?" She asked.  
  
"Uh.. yeah. I'm Hanna Bauer- Barnes and this is Peter Scarbrow. We are going to be your new councelers for your stay here at Horizon. Your new group will be the Cliffhangers. Now if you dont mind Mrs. Blaine, Mr. Blaine... we are going to go take Shelby to get her bags checked and the mandatory physical.  
  
Shelby then realised it. It was clear to her now. Everything she felt and loved and saw, were all in her dreams. None of it ever happened. Scott wasn't here and neither was Daisy, she figured. This was reality.... or was it?  
  
*****  
  
A/N: MUAHAHAHA There ya go. Its a endie cliffie! LOL! I hope you've liked Saftey Shattered. I LOOVED writing it! 


End file.
